Mini-Vocaloids
by Gruesome Deaths
Summary: They were just a bunch of random kids that just lived a normal daily life. But one day, when they awoke, they discovered that their bodies were changing. And not in a good way. Because of this change, they start feeling distress, suffer, and misery. What is the reason behind all of this?
1. Problem One: Gumi's Regret

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter One: The Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"_Is this really a good idea Master?" Gumi asked nervously. Master nodded.  
_

_"Of course. Besides, doesn't this benefit us all?" Gumi looked at the ground, hoping for an answer. Then, she nodded slightly to Master's question. He gave her another smile. "Don't worry. It won't be a problem at all. Okay...almost done...there!" _

_Gumi watched as Master put the last child back into her crib. Suddenly, there was a voice coming up the stairs. Gumi gasped and urged Master that they should leave quickly. He nodded and jumped out the window, with Gumi right behind him. When they started to run away, Gumi turned back at the house's window, watching the mother carry the child out of its bed. She wondered if helping Master with this was the right decision. But right now, they had to leave without getting caught. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."was all she could think of as they ran into a dark ally. _

* * *

**A.N. Boring beginning, blah, blah, blah. I know. Still, please review.**


	2. Problem Two: The Twin's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Two: The Twin's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Erin's P.O.V.

I sat up and yawned as I stretched my arms. I stood up and walked over to my bedroom door. I heard snoring in the neighboring bedroom. I pounded on the door and shouted, "Oi! Allen! Wake up! If you don't I'll dress you up as a girl and take photos of you! Then, maybe, I'll sell it to people!" The sound of the bed creaking could be heard through the wooden door.

"You wouldn't dare!" my twin brother shouted from the inside of his bedroom. I laughed evilly.

"Try me." I couldn't see him, but I could picture him sticking his tongue out towards the door. I smiled with victory and walked into the bathroom.

When I peered at the girl staring back at me in the mirror, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Allen's bedroom door swung open and his footsteps pounded on the tiles as he ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked. I was panting hard. I shakily pointed a finger at the mirror. He looked at it and gasped. I was...different. Instead of my normal dark brown hair, I had blonde hair. _Genuine _blonde hair. I grasped a clump of my hair and ran to the sink. I rinsed water and soap over it and when it wouldn't come off, I came to a conclusion. _"Yep, I am now officially a blonde. A real one." _I shuddered at the thought.

I looked over at Allen, wondering why he wasn't stuttering. That's when I realized his hair was blonde too. I gasped and tugged at his hair. He shrieked. _"Of course. His was real too." _I shook my head frantically. _"No. This is wrong. Something is really wrong. Why are we...why are we different?" _Tears started to fall down my eyes. Allen too, was now curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth on his bottom.

I started to fall to my knees, but I stopped when I looked at the clock. It was almost time for school. Our friends will worry about us if we aren't at school. I managed to whisper out, "Come on Allen. Let's go. Time for school." He looked at me with tear stained eyes.

"What if they ask us why our hair is blonde?" he asked.

I thought for a second and then answered, "Let's just say we dared each other to dye our hair blonde!" I gave him a reassuring smile. Although, I didn't feel so sure myself. He nodded and we started to get ready for school. _"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay..." _I kept on lying to myself.

Even before we stepped out of our house door, we were already sweating like crazy. Allen was sweating so much that you could see his sweat glisten in the shining morning sun. I fanned myself a lot as we crossedthe street that led to school. Finally, we made it to the school grounds. People did give us strange looks, but besides that, nothing else. I sighed in relief as Allen and I made it to clas. But just when we sat down in our seats, three girls came running to Allen's desk and started confessing their love for him.

Now this is a surprise. Before today, Allen's popularity status was "random student". But now that I look at him, he is totally surrounded by all the girls in class (not counting me). And some of the girl's that don't even start class in here. I sweat dropped and smacked my forehead. I got up and announced, "Alright girls! Move it!" I made a gesture telling them to scooch but they didn't even budge. Instead, they gave me cold glares.

"Why must _we _leave? Why don't _you _leave?" One of the girls spoke. The other girls around her agreed.

I gave them a glare and said, "He _wants _you to leave. And since I'm the only person that doesn't bug him unlike you guys, it's pretty obvious, you should leave. One of the girls lunged towards me and as a reflex, I tried to push her away. But I did more than that. That slight push had sent her flying into the wall on the other side of the room. I gasped and then looked down at my own hands. _"Did _I _do that?" _I asked myself. I couldn't believe it. First it was the blonde hair, now it was my _strength? _I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself down, but no. It was too impossible to be calm when I'm under this situation. I heard yelling and shouting as many footsteps ran into the room. Allen was shouting and shaking me on my shoulders frantically as the teachers all stared me. And then I passed out.

* * *

**A.N. The change has started for the twins. In the other chapters, I'll be telling you the other kids' problems too so you'll get their side of the story. Please review.**


	3. Problem Three: Piku's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Three: Piku's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Piku's P.O.V

I turned off the ringing alarm clock on the table beside my bed. I gave a quiet yawn and went straight to the bathroom. When I was done, I threw on my school uniform and ran to the mirror to check to see if the uniform was wrinkled. But when I saw my reflection, my entire body froze. The girl staring back at me wasn't the girl I usually saw. This girl had short hair tinted silver, with a little adorable ahoge at the top. And my eyes were now two different colors, blue and green. Something was seriously wrong.

Maybe when I fell asleep, Erin crawled through my window and dyed it silver. I growled and made my hands into a fist. _"That girl has gone too far." _I thought in frustration. I sighed. It was dye so I could just wash it out. _"Unless it's permanent dye..." _I hoped that its not and ran over to the sink. For the next three minutes, I spent the entire time trying to get the dye out. But it stayed the same. I swore under my breath and punched my fist into the wall. I didn't even cry when my fist started to swollen. I just shook it and said, "Guess I gotta go for a change in clothes..." I hurried back into my bedroom and rummaged through my drawers.

Few minutes later, I stepped out of my bedroom. Now wearing a sleeveless white jacket with the hood covering most of my hair. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Suddenly, I felt a jolt tingle through my body. I quickly got up and looked at the source of where the jolt came from. _"My lower back?" _I lifted my shirt a bit and gasped. I grabbed the object that was dangling from the lower section of my back. It was a _USB cord. _Now _this _time I shrieked. _"How did Erin even do that? Unless she could do some great surgery at the middle of the night and...No that's impossible. There must be another reason. Enough of that, I have to think of a way to hide this tail." _

I thought of wearing some jeans might help, but at school, only school uniforms were allowed and the girls' uniform was skirts so that wasn't helpful. Then I came to two solutions. I could either cut it off. But it might hurt. A lot. Or I could somehow conceal it in my shirt...The tail thing was still short so I think that I could stuff it up my shirt. I maneuvered it up my back and wrapped it a bit around my body so the tail doesn't get tired. _"Tails do get tired...right?" _I wiped the sweat off my forehead and made sure the jacket also hid the slight bumps on my back. I clenched my hands into fists once more. _"Erin, you are so dead." _I thought as I walked out the door of my apartment.

* * *

**A.N. Now just to tell you, I won't be introducing you to all of the Vocaloids because, one: I'm too lazy, two: I don't know all the Vocaloids, and three: I'll explain it in the later chapters. Reviews are totally welcome.**


	4. Problem Four: Miko's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Four: Miko's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Miko's P.O.V.

"La la la! Singing in the shower! How nice!" I jumped out of the tub and started to dry myself. I ran to my room to blow dry my hair and then put on my clothes. That's when I ran over to the mirror to put up my pony tail. But then I stopped and stared at my reflection. My eyes narrowed at first, but then, my eyes became as wide as saucers and I smiled broadly. _"I'm soooo cute!" _I squealed in my mind. My hair was now the most adorable shade of green and it's just so perfect!

I started to put it up in a pony tail, but then I paused. _"No. A pony tail is too weird and unfitting for this type of hair. I need something much more eye catching. Oh yes! Like this!" _I grabbed another ribbon from my drawer and tied my hair up on the side of my head. Then I did the same to the other side. When I was completed, I smiled and looked at the mirror. Instead of my pony tail, I now had two long pig tails. It was simply perfect! I squealed and jumped up and down, way too happy for my new look.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking. When she saw my hair, she lifted her eyebrow. I asked, "Isn't it adorable?" Then I twirled around for emphasis.

She just sighed and said, "It's fine, but if I get a complaint note from your teachers about that hair," she eyed my green hair once more, "I will tell you to wash the dye out immediately."

I nodded and shouted, "Okay! Thanks mom! You're the best!" I grabbed my lunch and two pieces of waffles from the counter and waved good bye to my mother. Then I ran out the door, with my newly colored hair trailing behind me.

Along the way to school, I met up with one of my best friends, Louisa. She gave me a friendly wave and commented on my hair. I patted it and thanked her. When the light turned green, Louisa crossed the street across from mine. I sighed in sadness. _"Too bad she doesn't attend my school. It'll be more fun with her." _But then I cheered up. _"At least I have my other friends at my school!" _I smiled proudly and crossed the street that led to my school.

After I finished crossing the road, I walked by the abandoned alley that I always take on my way to school. I watched the old men inside the alley and waved at them. They didn't wave back, but instead, they stared at me. I gulped and blushed a bit because of the awkwardness and started to walk away, but before I could, one of the men grabbed me and pulled me in the alley.

Before I knew it, I was stripped of my clothes and the next things all happened in a blurry flash. I couldn't remember and I didn't want to. Tears streamed down my eyes as I drifted off into a drowsy sleep. _"What's happening?" _was my last thought before it all went black.

* * *

**A.N. If you understand what was happening, then you don't need me to explain. But if you didn't, here: she got raped by hobos. And there's her problem. Please review.**


	5. Problem Five: Louisa's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Five: Louisa's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Louisa's P.O.V.

I woke up and got ready for the day. I yawned now and then, but after my coffee, I felt much better. I looked at myself in the mirror and then froze at the reflection. I now had pink hair that flows perfectly behind my back. Now, I'm not the type that cares about my looks that much but this...this is so _different. _I put my hand on the pink hair and ran my fingers through it. I gave a tiny smile. _"It is beautiful. _I tossed my hair back and glanced at myself once more, then I walked out towards school.

I happen to be older than most of my friends and I am now an assistant teacher at a pre-school. Since my friends say I'm so kind hearted and nice to children so I decided to try working as an assistant pre-school teacher. The students are nice. They have big hearts and they are too adorable! I smiled as I walked on the street that turns towards the school.

Suddenly, I saw Miko waiting for the green light in front of me. She smiled and waved, I was amazed that she too, had decided to go for a change in hair and I told her it was cute. She thanked me and told me that I have to cross the street. I ran down the street and into the school grounds.

When I suddenly approached school, all the kids started to clamber around me. _"This is just so normal."_ I patted the kids' heads and picked them up. We both walked into class where the home room teacher was shuffling some papers. She gave me a warm smile and continued sorting out papers. I played some games with the kids as we waited for the bell to ring.

After a few games, the bell finally rang. I hurried the children back to their seats, but they kept on clinging on to me. I laughed nervously and tried to push them off, but they kept hold of my long dress. That's when I started to worry. I tried to pry their hands off, but they didn't even budge. The teacher got suspicious. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" She lifted an eyebrow.

I laughed and just said, "It's okay. I think the students are getting really attached to me!" I started sweating badly and desperately tried to push the kids away. I managed to pull one of them away, but they came right back to me. The teacher started to look stern.

"What is going on?" she had a hint of anger in her voice. She had already crossed her arms and started to walk towards me. I tried once more to tug the kids off, but it was no use. The teacher also helped trying, but she too, couldn't get them off. That's when she started to threaten them. "Get off Ms. Louisa or else I will call your parents." They still stayed perfectly still. That's when they all yelled, "We love Ms. Louisa! We will always stay by her side!" I gulped as I heard those words. The teacher glared at me. "Ms. Louisa, do you have relationships will these students?" I shook my head really hard.

"No, no, no! That's not it! I don't know what's happening, but I am _not _a pedophile!" I was now breathing heavily. I tried once more getting the kids off, but it was impossible. I didn't know why but I started to cry. I sobbed and then collapsed to my knees. I buried my face into my hands and that's when the children finally let go. But it was too late. My life was ruined just like that. From now on, people will look at me with disgust, thinking I'm a pedophile.

* * *

**A.N. Poor Louisa. She's no pedo, but if you want to find out why all these things are happening, you must wait as I write the later chapters. But, a little spoiler: Master and Gumi finally reveals the secret of what they did to the children 11 years ago. Review Please.**


	6. Problem Six: Lilie's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Six: Lilie's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Lilie's P.O.V.

_~Flashback~_

"_Lilie, get down here this instant!" I awoke from my sleep and yawned. My parents sounded mad all right so I shouldn't drag. I ran down the stairs and met face to face to two mad parents. They held my recent report card in my face. I shrugged and then yawned again. Suddenly, my father slapped my cheek. That's when I fully woke up. My eyes were wide as I put a hand up to my now throbbing cheek. They glared madly at me and then my mother spoke, "Your grades have been going down dramatically! What is happening to you?! You used to be a good student that gets all the best grades in your entire school!"_

_My eyes narrowed and I shouted, "It's not my fault! You guys keep on arguing at night, thus, making me sleep less, and less. And my studying habits have became more and more fitful. Why can't you understand that it's your guys' fault?! I try, but you don't even care for me. I even warned you about the consequences, but did you listen to me?! NO! I'm ashamed of-" but my sentence was cut off by the pounding fists of my drunk father and my maniac mother. I knelt down on the floor and quickly got up and ran to my room. I locked the door and hid myself under the covers, crying my pitiful self to sleep._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

Birds chirped continuously outside my window. I yawned again and rubbed my groggy eyes. I have slept for an _entire _day. That must a new record. I ran into the tiny bathroom in my bedroom and freshened up. I got changed into my school uniform and then ran to the secret place where I keep my stash of food. I grabbed a tiny bag of red bean paste bread and then opened it. I stuffed it in my mouth and washed it down with some water. Then, I got my schoolbag and then stood next to the window. I positioned myself on top of the window and then jumped down.

I landed with a _thud, _but besides that, I was all okay. I was already used to this. Sneaking out is like a new hobby of mine's. I ran down the street and found my way to school. When I finally went into class, my friend Guma, gasped and pointed at my hair. I would understand if it was messy, but I had a strange feeling to look at it. And when I did, my eyes went wide. My hair was now an electric shade of yellow that falls to my hips. It was beautiful, I must say, but that just makes people (mostly my parents) think I'm becoming more of a delinquent or a slut.

I sighed in defeat. It was useless. No matter how hard I try, my entire life will be ruined by my parents. No matter where I am, or how old I am. _"I just wish they would understand me. My father will stop drinking and become a businessman. My mom will stop being a total wreck and become a doctor or something. But that's impossible." _I squeezed my eyes shut, not caring if anyone sees my tears fall. _"Not ever will my life be the way I want it to be: perfect." _I gave one last sigh before I fell into a pre-class nap.

* * *

**A.N. It's so troublesome with Lilie. If anyone of you out there is reading this and has this problem, it's going to be okay soon. It will be for Lilie...(spoiler!) Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Problem Seven: Guma's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Seven: Guma's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Wow! You are so smart!"

"Simply splendid!"

"Outstanding work!"

"You are perfect!" All throughout her life, Guma has been complemented, praised, and so on. But even though she always smiled and nodded in response, she was actually feeling very tortured. This new feeling of hers started three years ago.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_You are so amazing Guma! How did you even understand that college textbook?" Guma's close friend, Lilie asked. Guma shrugged._

"_I just know it. It's like I've been taught it ever since I was born." she responded. Another girl on her side smiled for her friend._

"_You could be smarter than adults! Speaking of them, how are your parents dealing with the school invitations from all over the world?" Louisa asked with interest. Both girls leaned in, awaiting an answer. Guma looked down at the textbook she was holding._

"_They aren't sure what to do yet, but I know they'll send me to one as soon as possible." she mumbled. Her friends smiled so brightly that it could light up a room. They started to chatter on how Guma's life will become. Suddenly, Guma said a word that made them both stop._

"_But-" she said, full of depression. Her friends lifted their eyebrows._

"_But what?" they asked in unison. Guma fidgeted with the sides of the paper of the textbook._

"_But...what if...I don't want...this?" she said nervously. Her friends were confused. How could someone pass up an oppurtunity like this? It's just weird to them. But for Guma, she was still hesitant on her own question. "But what if I don't want this? But what if I don't want this?~" kept on repeating over and over in her head. _Did_ she want this? No. No she didn't._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Guma's P.O.V.

I tapped my pencil on the science textbook I had in front of me. I closed the book and threw it back into my school bag. _"Too easy for me." _I walked over to my bed and plopped down onto it. I looked up at the plain ceiling. Out of everyone's grasp, far away, so high and free. "Take me with you." I whispered softly.

Just then, my bedroom door burst open. My parents were both standing by the doorway, obviously too excited about something. They ran over to me and started telling me about this great school they like and how they want me to go there. But before they could finish, I shouted, "PLEASE STOP!" They both looked at me and blinked. I got up and walked towards them. I looked at them clearly in the eye and glared hard.

"I have already told you. I. WANT. A. NORMAL. LIFE." I pointed out to my parents in a terrifying voice. I saw them slightly shaking so I just sighed in discomfort and fell down onto my bed. After a few moments, my mother walked next to me.

"Sweety, we're sorry. We just want you to be happy. And this is a once in a life time opportunity. You mustn't leave this type of chance. Listen, we'll let you choose. You can go or stay, your choice." I sat up and looked at her. She was sincere. I sighed again, this time in forgiveness.

"Just give me some time to think about it." I said. They smiled and left my room, closing the door shut. I turned my body so my face was now on my pillow. I breathed heavily into it and fell asleep. But the dream I had was quite strange.

_A little girl in a princess outfit was standing behind bars, covered by thorns. She tried to reach out, but whenever she did, her finger would prick and start bleeding. She sobbed hard day and night, never ending. There was no way out of her prison. No knife, window, or even a little gap in the thorns she could fit through. _

_After many years, she had already forgotten what daylight was. For she had nothing. But everyday, she would hear voices outside of her cell, saying that she was too perfect to even look at. That's why she was locked away. Too perfect to belong with them. And every time, she would cry and say, "No! I'm like you! I was created by God to be like you!" But they would never hear her voice, for the thorns had grown too thick._

* * *

**A.N. How is it so far? I'm almost done with the introductions so the story will soon start with its main point. Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	8. Problem Eight: Gaku's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Eight: Gaku's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Few days ago...

"_Hey slow down!" a boy pulled his friend's arm to a stop. The friend raised his eyebrow._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_You almost walked right into the territory of that creepy dude's mansion!" the first boy responded. His friend scratched the side of his head._

"_Okay, you know that I'm new in town and I don't know much about this place, so please, explain to me what you are talking about." he responded. His friend sighed and explained everything to his friend._

"_There is a man living inside that huge mansion, all alone. Everyone is afraid of him, because they think he's weird and creepy. Rumor has it that he leads women in there and then beheads them, leaving their heads mounted in his secret room. And how he always keeps himself locked in his little room, it just scares people in a strange tingling way. It is also said that he stares out his windows, watching us all, looking for another woman to behead. And you know what the weirdest part is? There is a little boy that is younger than him that always goes to his house, bringing a basket full of treats for him. And he always walks out with a smile on his face. I think he's a gay." the first boy shuddered._

"_Woah. This town is so interesting!" the second boy exclaimed. They laughed and walked off, not noticing that the purple haired figure watching them through the tallest window. Slowly letting his tears staining his sleep wear. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall repeatedly down his face._

* * *

A doorbell's ring echoed throughout the large mansion. The purple haired man sighed and walked down the twisting stairs, and in front of the door. He opened it and saw a boy staring right back at him. He gave a tight smile. He let the boy in and they both sat on the couch near the door. The younger one set the basket slowly on the glass counter in front of them. Then, silence soon followed.

The younger one smiled and said, "So, how are you Gaku?" The older man named Gaku gave him another silent smile.

"I'm fine Allen, you don't have to worry much about me." he responded with a soft voice. But Allen was surprised at his response.

"What do you mean 'don't worry'? My parents and your's are good friends! We need to help each other and since you are in a bad condition right now, I want to do you a favor by taking care and watching over you." Allen gave Gaku another kind smile. Gaku just sighed and relaxed on his couch. After a while, he dozed off into a sleep.

When he finally woke up, he saw Allen cleaning the interior of his mansion. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. He grimaced as he limped awkwardly up the stairs towards his bedroom. Allen ran towards him, wanting to help him, but Gaku shooed him away. He didn't feel okay at all. His head was spinning really quickly and his vision was blurry. He put his hand on his forehead, trying to calm his headache, but no use at all. Eventually, he ended up in his room and collapsed on his bed. He started having a coughing fit and was sweating a lot. Suddenly, his entire mind blacked out.

* * *

Gaku's P.O.V.

I finally woke up after my large amount of sweating and life threatening coughing. I rubbed my head and groaned. For some reason, I felt much better. But except for this little feeling nudging at the back of my head. I decided to ignore it and walked down to where Allen was. After searching for quite a while, I found him. He was fixing me dinner with some of the groceries he bought at the market. I was going to greet him, but then suddenly, my entire body felt weak. And then, everything became black again.

After re-opening my eyes, my entire vision was bloody red. And that's when I had realized what I did. I had struck Allen's arm with my long and sharp nails, his blood splattered across my face and was dripping down into my eyes. He was gasping, clutching his arm and slowly backing away. I reached my hand out again, but his body jerked away from me. I opened my mouth to explain to him, but my vision was about to darken.

"R-Run..." I croaked out. Without hesitation, Allen sprinted towards the back door and ran out. I watched his fading figure through my window. He was staggering at the shock, but luckily, he made it off my territory. And then, I finally fell down onto the tiled floor.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V.

"_What was that?" _I thought with horror. I was panting hard as I ran at incredible speed to my house. My pumping heart made the long cut on my arm flow out even more every second. I noticed I was leaving a trail of blood, but I didn't care. I had to escape from Gaku. I squeezed my eyes shut as I clutched my arm tighter. My eyes became full of tears once I opened them again. _"What was wrong with Gaku? At first, he cut my arm, then he tells me to escape. What's going on?"_

I finally made it to home and I burst through the door. When Erin saw me, she gasped in horror. She hurried and grabbed the first aid kit and started tending my wound. It was silent when she was frantic and it was also uncomfortable since she's always an energetic and loud one. When she finally finished, she started having a mother like fit. "What happened to you? Why is your arm full of cuts? Did some gangsters attack you? Oh...when I find them, I am _so _pounding them!" I shook my head.

"No. I wasn't attacked by gangsters." Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Then who did it?" she asked me. I hesitated for a few seconds. Then I answered her.

"Gaku." She stared at me with her eyes wide.

"_What?! _Kind Gaku? But he's so nice!" she shouted. I nodded.

"I know. But I shouldn't blame him. I noticed how his eyes altered right before he blacked out in front of me." I defended him. Erin looked confused. I explained every single detail that happened in his mansion. She nodded when I finally finished.

"So, something is up with Gaku. Hmm... Maybe because of his poor health. That probably caused it." she suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. Maybe we should get some doctors to examine him..." Erin was shocked at my response.

"What are you talking about? Did you forget? He said specifically that he doesn't want to be treated by doctors or by anyone that works in a hospital! He made us swear to that and all!" she shouted at me. I banged my head against my fist and then nodded again.

"And there's that... What should we do?" I asked her with disappointment. She shrugged.

"We just need to check on him more often to make sure no more bad things happen." she pointed out. I gave her a smile and nodded. Sometimes, she can be smart and thoughtful for others. I swung my shoulder around her and chuckled. She laughed too and at that second, I felt good to have an awesome twin by my side every second when I need her.

* * *

**A.N. This chapter is longer than the rest and it did take some time so please review for me! And I have another fan fiction called "Mikan the Alice". This is a fan fic of Gakuen Alice so if you like G.A., you can go and see if my story is okay.**


	9. Problem Nine: Niki's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Nine: Niki's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Niki's P.O.V.

"Yeah, I know, yeah...listen I gotta go so call me later. Bye!" I ended the call and put my phone down. I finished eating breakfast and then tied my hair up. But I suddenly saw that my hair was a deep red color. I was shocked, but I knew it wouldn't be that noticable because my hair was originally a lighter shed of red. So I'll just say that I died it darker because the light shade of my hair looked orange. I put my plate in the sink and cleaned everything up. I ran to the living room, picked up my school bag, and walked out the door.

I was happily walking down the streets until I saw a boy in a white hoodie. I was going to go over and talk to him, but I suddenly realized that he was wearing a _skirt. _I was shocked at first but then the figure suddenly turned around and I saw that it was Piku. I was about the run over to say hello and ask her why her hair is silver, the light turned green. I sped across the street and made it to the other side before the light turned red.

* * *

After finally arriving at school, I quickly headed to my first class, but was stopped along the way by Kai. He walked towards me and then waved. I waved back in return. He gave me a smile and walked closer.

"I like what you've done with your hair." he complimented. I smiled back, glad that the red wasn't standing out so much.

"So, where are you heading to?" I asked.

"Oh, I have English first! I thought you knew that." he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm no stalker." He laughed and patted me on the head.

"Well, see ya later kid. Wanna hang out after school?" he asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Same place?"

"Same place." he responded. I nodded. He was about to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Oh yeah, should I invite my friends?" I asked, hoping that he'll say "yes". HE thought about it for a second, then he nodded.

"But only one or two." I smiled.

"Thanks! Bye!" I let go of his arm and ran off to my first class, Science.

* * *

When I finally got to class, I got seated quickly and placed my homework on my desk. And then, I thought about who I should invite to hang out with me and Kai. Obviously Piku will be invited because we were always the three buddies ever since we were young. _"But who else should I invite. We've been friends for so long and I never know anyone else besides Piku and Kai...Maybe I could ask Piku to invite one of his friends along. Yeah, that's it!" _I smiled as I had my decision made. Just on time too, the first bell has just rang and the teacher walked in.

Few minutes later, the class president walked around the desks, collecting homework. She took mine and walked behind me to collect the other student's work. The girl behind mine's forgot her's so she'll be having detention. Actually, most of the class forgot their work. _"How did I manage to get into the lowest class of the grade?" _

The teacher started to pass out the worksheets we finished from the last class. I looked at my grade. A big fat C-. _"Oh that's how I got in this class..." _I nodded in understanding and then put the horrible grade worksheet in my binder. And then, I folded my hands together and put it on top of my desk, awaiting for another confusing and hard class to start.

* * *

I staggered out of school as I made my way outside of school. When I finally made it outside the gates, I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Piku's number. I waited while my call was picked up. And then, I heard a faint voice from the other end of the line, "Hello?" I gave a big grin.

"Hey Piku! Nice to hear from you again! Hey, are you busy tonight?" I heard her chuckle.

"What? Wanna ask me out on a date?" she laughed loudly. I blushed deep red.

"No! I just wanted to see if you could hang out with Kai and I." It was silent on the other end. "Hello? You still there?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm still on. I was just video chatting my friend Erin." I raised an eyebrow. _"Piku already got herself som e friends? Wow... I better get out more." _I nodded, but then whacked myself on the head for doing that because she obviously couldn't see me.

"Oh, so you think you can tag along?" I repeated my question.

"Sure. I'll always hang out with my childhood friends." I smiled and then just remembered something else.

"You can invite a friend if you want! Like that Erin girl you're video chatting with." I waited for three seconds until she finally answered.

"Oh yeah! I asked her and she said yes. But she really wants to invite her brother...can he come?" I thought for a second, maybe one more person might be fine.

"Yeah, I guess..." I heard her exclaim on the other end.

"Thanks! You know, Erin and her twin brother always go everywhere with each other. They're like super close best buddies. Even closer and better than us!" I blinked once, twice. _"That Erin girl has a twin?" _I shook my head, throwing the thought away.

"Okay then, we are headed to _that _place again at five. Understood?" Piku understood. She knows where "the place" was so I didn't have to tell her. I ended the call with a "see you soon" and placed it in my pocket. Then, I ran home to change clothes, and have a little pre-dinner snack.

* * *

Finally, it was five. I was already standing at "the place"'s entrance. Kai was next to me, waiting for Piku and her two friends. I told Kai that we were going to have an extra person and at first, his eyebrows furrowed, then he gave a slight nod, but I could sense he was still agitated. I sighed, but then suddenly looked up as I heard a familiar voice. I waved and Piku waved back. She ran over, with her friends right behind her.

That's how I noticed that her hair really was silver and that the twins looked so identical. Never before in my life I've seen twins and now that I did, I was very shocked at how they could look so similar. But I noticed that the boy had a bandage wrapped around his arm. _"Weird."_ I greeted them and introduced the twins to me and Kai. Then Piku introduced the two twins. The girl's name happened to be Erin and her brother's was Allen. We all walked side by side as we entered "the place". Erin and Allen kept on questioning what was "the place", but when she finally saw it, she became still. Kai chuckled. "Welcome to my family's amusement park!" Erin squealed and marveled at all the different rides, but she was especially attacked to the food stands. She would've bought everything if her brother didn't pull her away. We all went our separate ways to enjoy our favorite rides.

I headed straight for the roller coaster, so did Piku. We both had this "thing" for roller coasters. She liked how the ride made her heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to burst, and I like it because the wind makes me feel free and light. I was about to give the man a ticket, but then someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at the person and saw that it was a lady with a glamorous sense of style. She pulled me away and then started talking a lot.

"So sorry for taking you away from your happy time, but I am one of the top managers of the famous models of 'Teen Stars'. Heard of that? Anyway, I look for teens who have style and talent, and you my dear," she motioned her finger from the top to the bottom of my front. "have it. Your hair color is so outstanding and brilliant! Your posture, figure, is absolutely perfect! I've been looking for these things inside all the teens I interviewed, but they didn't have it. You do. And well, you see, i want to work with you." She pulled a card out from her pocket and handed it to me. "Please give me a call if you want to. Oh and if you want more information, just read the latest 'Teen Stars' magazine. Now, good bye for now deary~~~!" She waved and walked out of the park. I stared at the card. It was her name, phone number, company, and etc. Piku walked over to me.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the card. I handed it to her.

"Someone wants me to be a model." I answered. She scoffed.

"You? Be a model. Don't. I know you are in the lowest class of your grade, bu these models are like the lowest level of all humanity. Even creatures are much more intelligent than them! I know because they are like that. Being pampered all the time, treating everyone as they are lowly servants and all that. Trust me, you are no where near that level of stupidity. But you will be if you join modeling." she finished. I glanced back at the card.

"I'll just think about it." I finally concluded. Piku just shook her head disappointingly.

"You don't even _need _to think about it." she muttered. She walked away towards Erin to see what she was doing. I sighed and looked down at the card. _"Well on the bright side, it does offer a lot of money. I can send that too my parents that are working hard and pay the house payments. Or I could give some to my friends to show gratitude...But Piku is right. They are just a bunch of snotty brats. But mom and dad are getting old and tired, and we are very poor..." _I put the card into my pocket. I know what my decision was.

"_I will join modeling. For my hard working parents. Not for me. Not for that creepy lady for a manager."_

* * *

The next day, I went over to the building where my modeling job will start. I went inside, went to the floor the crazy old woman told me to go. And waited as the elevator went up. When it finally dinged, I walked out and into the hallway. I couldn't believe it. The entire place looked so much like an apartment. I went to my door number, opened it, and walked in. I gasped at the sight of the room. It was so beautiful. A perfect shade of red covered the entire room, with some black lines lining all the red furniture. Sure it was only one color and one type of design but it was enough for me.

Suddenly, my door room burst open. In walked the lady. She nodded at me and said, "Oh, so you decided to come! How nice." She gave me a smile and sat on one of my couches. She patted the seat next to her, motioning me to sit. So I did. Once I was seated, she started talking a bunch of words. "So, how is it? Not too shabby? I based the decoration on your hair color yesterday. See how easily it clashes with the couch? Oh and you probably know this already but I'll tell you my name. My name is Seikyou, meaning 'successful'. And as you can see, I pretty am successful! I have a good reputation, good employees, great boss, and now, you. So, uh, Niki, how exited are you about modeling? And why did you decide to join?" I was dumbfounded at her question, but answered it anyway.

"Well, I'm really happy that I can work with you Ms. Seikyou. And I can't wait to meet new friends! And also, I decided to do this because my parents are working too hard and long. And plus, we are very poor. So I'm working for the money so my parents won't have to work so hard and our house payments can still be paid!" I ended with a big smile. But for a second, I thought I saw Seikyou frown, but she immediately covered it up with a smile.

"How sweet of you! You care so much about your parents. They must be so glad to have you." I looked down at my lap.

"But I get bad grades and in the lowest class of my grade." She shook her head and lifted my chin up.

"Here, you won't have to worry about ranking! Just be ourself and that's all you need to do! And your parents _should _be glad for having you. I know I would." That made me laugh. I nodded and thanked her. "Well, I must go," she said, "some papers to file." She got up and walked out of the room. I relaxed on the couch and fell asleep. _"Everything going's to be just fine..."_

* * *

Seikyou's P.O.V.

"_Just what we need, a happy girl that is so kind and nice to others. Those are the worst._" I walked into my private room. All the model's files were posted on the large computer screen. I sat down and looked for Niki's profile. _"There._" I clicked on it and opened it. I filled out everything except for the personality box. I let out a smirk.. _"Guess we'll have to re-create this girl's personality. I am going to change her entirely." _I laughed silently and fixed the other models' profiles.

* * *

**A.N. Okay so it really isn't much of a problem, but in Seikyou's POV, she did say something about changing Niki's nice and warming personality into a cold and snotty one. Like most models. So I guess we'll just wish her luck and hope she doesn't become one of them. And for the character introductions, there's just two more Vocaloids left so please try to bear it until I'm done with it. Sorry, but a story needs a beginning right?****Oh, and please review or ask questions is you want!**


	10. Problem Ten: Kai's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Ten: Kai's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

"What? You're a model now?" I asked Niki. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, this old lady just walked up to me and gave me the card for the company." When she finished, she pulled a card out from her pocket. I took it and examined it from top to bottom.

"Seriously? You could do better." I said.

"Told ya." said Piku. She continued to drink her soda. I tossed the card back to Niki.

"Okay, you weren't forced to do this right?" She nodded. I nodded back. "I understand. You have my support." Suddenly, Piku slammed down her glass.

"WHAT? You actually approve of her becoming a model?!" she shouted loudly at me. Everyone around us stopped and stared. I shrugged in response. She sighed and drank the rest of the soda, not caring that people were watching her and giving her strange looks.

"Thanks guys. Sorry Piku." Piku turned away, not listening. Niki's face fell. Then, she got up and grabbed her bag. "Bye, I gotta head home." She waved good-bye and I waved back. Then she walked away. It became immediately silent when only me and Piku were alone.

"So," she suddenly said. "When are you going to ask her out?" I almost fell out of my seat when she said that. I looked at her, flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed. And again, people stared at us. She looked at me directly in the eye.

"You know what I'm talking about. So who are you going to ask out? Niki or that girl you're always with when Niki isn't around." I stared at her. I blushed deep red and then looked down at my lap.

"How did you know? About Meika and Niki?" She nodded.

"So that's her name. And I know about you and Niki because you tend to stare at her when she isn't looking. And I also stalk you a lot?" I scooted away from her. "Oh don't worry, I haven't invaded your privacy." I sighed. "Yet." She finished with a devious grin and looked at my scarred face. She may be a bit younger than me, but younger kids _can _be scary. I just sighed, got up, and walked home with a good-bye to Piku. She didn't even bother to wave back, just a tiny nod. Typical Piku.

* * *

When I finally reached home, I just slumped on the couch. I closed my eyes and rested for a while. But then, the doorbell rang and I sprung up to my feet. I opened the door and almost gasped. Meika was standing right in front of me. I welcomed her in and she sat on my couch. _"Why is Meika here? In my house?" _I closed the door shut and sat down next to her. A few minutes passed without a sound. And then suddenly, Meika turned towards me and shouted, "I'm too addicted to drugs!" I gasped, because I didn't know Meika did drugs and because Meika didn't seem like a drug addict. And then, she started to cry, possibly ashamed of herself. I patted her back, thinking it would soothe her. I even tried to hug her, but she wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, I heard a soft _clicking _sound from outside my window. My eyes bulged wide as I saw who it was. Piku was right outside of my window. _Taking pictures of me hugging Meika. _To avoid further humiliation, I pushed Meika away and steadied her on the other side of the couch. She was snoring softly. _"So she fell asleep. Oh good." _More snapping of pictures from Piku's phone. When I looked out the window again, she had another grin on her face. She showed me her phone and I saw that it was sending. _"The pictures." _Then, she took off, running and laughing at her success. I chased after her, but she was too fast for me. She dodged into an intersection and when I was just about to follow her, a car appeared in front of me. And that was the end.

* * *

I woke up weakly from the loud beeping song next to me. I scanned the room I was in. _"The hospital? Why the hospital?" _I looked up when the door clicked open, in walked Niki. She looked at me once, and then ran over and embraced me. "I heard from Piku, she said she was sorry." She let go and I noticed she had a sad look in her eyes. For a moment there, I thought she was caring for me way too much for a friend caring for their best friend. But then, Meika walked into the room. _"Oh shit." _I gripped the sides of the hospital sheets. Meika walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead and asked if I was okay. I nodded. She smiled and stroked my head.

Suddenly, Niki cleared her throat, catching orur attention. For a second there, she seemed _mad. _"Ahem but there is no PDA allowed whenever I'm in a room." she said. "I'm too young." Meika looked at Niki and then she clasped her hands together!

"Oh my gosh! You're the upcoming model, Niki right? It's so great to meet you!" She shook Niki's tiny hands. Niki was shocked and frozen. She didn't move at all until Piku came in and scarred her by throwing her hands on Niki's shoulders. Niki shrieked and then rubbed her shoulders, with an evil little silver haired girl smiling innocently behind her. I smiled bit. Remember the old days when we were all like this, having fun. Meika held me close again and explained that I'll be in the hospital for quite a while so I'll have to wait a few days. I nodded and she gave me another kiss and walked out. When Niki was talking me, I noticed Piku shaking her head and sticking her tongue out at me. Somehow, that look made my heart ache.

* * *

I was finally out of the hospital. The doctors said I was fine and I could return home, but I must stay there for a few days. Meika promised to bring food and help out in my house for me. Piku secretly promised that she'll delete the images unless I let her treat me like a servant. Niki said that she'll bring the homework from school to me. I sighed as I lay back onto my bed. _"I'm so happy I have such great friends." _I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next day was Sunday so I walked out to get the mail. Along the way, I saw a black raven perching on my fence. I just ignored it went to get the mail. I took the mail out, but then suddenly, a biker came by and ran me over. My mail flying all over the place.

* * *

"Your second time in the hospital within a week." The doctor winced. "But you're lucky that your body is strong." But then his face fell. "But it won't be for so long. If you keep getting into these accidents, your bones will soon be crushed and maybe your muscles too." He sighed sadly. "And worst case scenario, you might die." I gasped, I didn't want to die. I still have a life to live! I shook my head but the winced in agony at the pain of sudden movement. The doctor shook his head. "Just stay home for a while. _Never _walk out until you have fully recovered." He left and I walked the same people, Meika, Niki, and my creepy friend Piku. They did the same hing as last time, embracing, weeping, and in Piku's case, taking pictures of Meiko and Niki hugging me. I have already gotten used to it so it didn't bother me so much.

But something has been bothering me ever since. _"Why did I end up in the hospital twice? Is God punishing me? Maybe because of being a two-timer? Hell no, Piku couldn't have been right…Right?" _I cupped my forehead in my hands, hoping I don't end up here again.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for you Mr. Kai. It's only been three weeks and you're here for your fourth time already. You're going to be broke soon. Money and bones." I didn't even dare to move, I was so broken that moving may break me down more. When the doctor left, I started crying. First, I crashed into a car, second, I got ran over by a biker, third, I got hit on the head by the heavy vase in my living room, and fourth, I fell of my wheelchair when I was on my way back home _from _the hospital. I cried and sobbed. _"I'm going to die soon. I'm doomed to die. God, please spare me! Please….." _I closed my eyes and slept, comforted by the sound of the heart monitor beeping.

* * *

**A.N. Now this is a sad problem. Dying and feeling pain over and over. But I think that Kai is already used to the pain because he felt it too much times. That's bad. And sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with my other fan fic. But please review!**


	11. Problem Eleven: Meika's Problem

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Eleven: Meika's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

Meika's P.O.V.

I picked up my bottle of sake and gulped it all down. I panted as I banged the now empty bottle on the table. I looked up at the bartender and said, "Another." He nodded and passed another towards me. I drank it up again and then threw the bill on the counter. I walked out of the bar and into the pouring rain. I blew out a long breath, but then I gagged.. _"My breath smells bad." _I walked around the block, looking for a clean bathroom. Nothing. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't. My parents would ask where I went and when I answer, they'll smell the alcohol in my breath. And so, I went with my second option.

* * *

"Guma, can you open up?" I shouted on the other side of her door. She finally opened it and when she sniffed the air, she pretended to barf.

"Do you have to go out and drink? It's annoying me." I shrugged and walked into her home. I was about to sit on the couch, but she shook her finger in front of me. "Nope. You go to the bathroom and freshen up first. _Then, _you can come back and sit." I groaned and trudged up the stair to her bathroom. She shouted up the stairs, "You're lucky my parents aren't home. If they were, you'd be dead by now. And so would I….." her face faded. I sighed and got into the shower.

An hour later, I came back down the stairs, smelling fresh and good. Guma smelled me and nodded. But then she stopped me when I was in mid-seat. "Who's toothbrush did you use?" I sighed.

"Don't worry. I brought my own. After the experience of you scolding me for using your toothbrush and banning me from your house for a week." She nodded and sat next to me.

"You have to stop. Your parents will be angry and my parents might soon find out that I've been letting you in my house. Please stop for your own good." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my eyes.

"I'm sorry Guma, it's just that, after I became 14 years old, I became so _addicted _to drugs and alcohol! I don't know what to do. I don't! I try, but the lust, it's pulling me towards it. I can't stop…I cant." I started to cry. Guma nodded and then stroked my hair, comforting me. I continued to cry for minutes and minutes. I had finally stopped and Guma patted my back.

"I'm going to be by your side if you need me. Now, you must go because my parents will return in 15 minutes." I nodded and waved good-bye as I ran out the door.

* * *

I made it to home and ran straight to my room and jumped on my messy bed. I hugged my pillow and then cried softly into it. _"Somebody, please help me."_

* * *

"Good morning Meika!" said Kai, walking towards my direction. I gave a tiny wave and a weak smile. He raised his eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, but I had droopy eyes so it was obvious that there was a problem. He chuckled at my response. "seriously? Because I think your face is giving another answer." I laughed too. I noticed at the corner of my eye that a tiny camera was on the wall we were passing by. It had a little silver "P" mark on it. _"Probably some new security system the school's using."_

Kai and I walked into class and took our seats. I sat at the end side of the room, by the window. While Kai sat at the front of the room. I was chewing on gum, trying to get over the lust of chewing tobacco. The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. She told everyone to pass forward their homework. I threw it to the person in front of me and he scowled. I just spit the gum out into the trash can next to me. And another day of school started again.

* * *

I ran out of class and towards the bar I went to yesterday. But at the end of school, one of the students of my class caught up to me. "Hey Meika, are you busy right now?" I nodded frantically and tried to run away from him. But he blocked me again. "You sure? Because I would like you to-" But I interrupted by grabbing his uniform collar and shook him hard.

"I'M TRYING TO LEAVE SO GET OUT MY WAY!" I threw his body away from me and ran towards the bar.

* * *

I finally made it to the bar and sat in my usual seat. I raised my hand and the bartender already knew what I wanted. He passed me another bottle of sake and I gulped that down. And of course, he had another one in his hand and passed me that one. He even took out one of his cigarettes and handed one to me. He light it and walked to the storage room, getting more sake for me.

He returned with 3 bottles this time. I kept on drinking and drinking. Never stopping. I couldn't stop. It was like my body couldn't be filled with the satisfaction for alcohol. I haven't drank this much of sake before. The beer trickled down my mouth and landed in my lap and the ground. I wanted more and more. I _needed _more.

* * *

I groaned and got up from the bed I was lying on. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bedroom. Suddenly, all the thing s that had happened flowed back into my brain. After drinking so much beer, I had passed out on the floor, dripping froth from my mouth. My parents walked into my room. I expected them to be mad and all, but they were actually sad. They weeped in front of me. "Oh goodness gracious! We thought you died! We're just glad you're awake, never scare us like that again!" I felt a tear fall from my eye. I felt so much guilt building up in my heart. I had ruined my parents, and myself. I should've listened to Guma. I regret it all. But I couldn't _"What is wrong with me?" _Well whatever it is, I hate it. No, _loathe _it sooo much.

* * *

**A.N. This explains why I hate drugs and also tells readers what it could do to you. It harms you. So my dear readers, I hope you won't be too attached to drugs, like Meika. Please review this chapter. **


	12. Problem Twelve: Dark Secrets

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Twelve: Dark Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Hello friends~!" said Miko as she walked closer to the three friends. A silver haired, and two blondes, all turned to face the green haired girl skipping towards them. They all smiled and waved her over. When MIko finally appeared before them, she pointed at Piku's silver hair peeking out of her jacket hoodie. "Why is your hair white?" Piku raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously? This looks white to you? It's SILVER, Miko." she said with cold eyes. Miko laughed nervously and stepped away from the angered girl. She turned to the blonde twins and pointed at Erin's hair.

"Since when did you wear a ribbon in your hair?" she asked.

"Since when did you put your hair up in pig tails?" Erin asked back at her. Allen stifled a laugh. Miko rubbed her chin.

"Touche..." was all she said. She peered at Allen's arm. "How'd that happen?" she said, pointing to his bandaged arm. He shook his head.

"Long story." he answered. Miko nodded.

Then she smiled and said, "Let's hurry and get to class!" Piku, Erin, and Allen all nodded.

* * *

In class, everything was amazingly boring. They've already been over this lesson, but because of their teacher's short term memory, they had to go through it again one more time. Allen was bored so he scribbled a note and folded it to a paper plane. He flew it across the room to Erin. She felt it hit her arm and she picked it up from the floor. She opened it and inside the note said:

"Yo! I'm just bored so I decided to give you this note for no apparent reason.

And by the way, do you think Piku and Miko had gone through the same problems as us?

-Allen"

Erin quickly wrote down her reply and also folded it in a paper plane and threw it towards Allen. He grabbed it in the air, just when it was about to land, and opened it. Erin had said:

"ALLEN! We can't pass notes in class! It's against the rules!

And yeah, you might be right about the Piku and Miko part.

They do look different. Have you noticed Piku sorta looks like a guy now?

And Miko's pig tails. Eesh. Talk about girly.

-Erin"

He wrote his reply on another sheet of paper and flew that one across the room. Erin caught it, read it, and sent another one back. This went on until the bell finally rang. But Erin and Allen didn't mind so much, all they did in the notes were yell at each other about not following rules and being so obedient. When they both walked out of the classroom, they faced away from each other and walked separately. Piku had saw the paper airplanes and knew what was going on. She sweat dropped when she saw Miko skipping out of the classroom, humming a tune. But what Piku found weird was that her voice was so _perfect. _The tone, the level of frequency, it just all stunned her. She walked towards her next class, where she was in with Erin, and all the thoughts about Miko's new voice slowly floated away from her mind.

* * *

The final bell had rung, school had finally ended. Piku ran out to find Erin and Allen. She reminded them about the plan for tonight and they nodded. Miko wanted to join, but Piku said that they were already over their limit of people. She looked down at the ground and nodded sadly. She trudged all the way home.

"No complaints?" said her mother as she walked in. She shook her head and then collapsed on the seat by her mom. Her mother found it weird for a hyper type of girl like her to be so down. She asked, "You okay?" Miko just slumped in her seat some more.

"I wanted to go to a fun place with Piku, Erin, and Allen, but Piko said they already had too much people coming along. Do you think she doesn't like me?" Her mother shook her head.

"Of course not! I'm surprised that you thought of it in the first place! She probably just could invite a few people and that's why you couldn't follow them." she assured her. Miko didn't have the energy to say anything else so she nodded and put her face on the arm of the couch. She felt better about the Piku thing, but what she was depressed about was about what had happened a few days ago. She hadn't even told her mother or friends that she had been raped, for she was afraid they'd think she was a slut or call her names.

* * *

After the trip to the amusement park, Erin and Allen were both exhausted. Allen fell asleep on the couch, while Erin tried to stay awake to watch her favorite show. Suddenly, she heard tapping on one of the windows. She thought it was Piku doing her regular spying and stalking, but when she saw that it was a man in a dark suit, she nearly fainted. A stranger was spying on them. Her parents weren't home yet, so they weren't safe. She picked up one of the shoes on the shoe rack, and then waited. And waited, and waited. Nothing.

She looked out the window again. The man was gone. She was even more scared now. She moved closer to Allen's sleeping body and curled up into a ball. She kept the T.V. on, so that the other voices would keep her company. But in her mind, she knew they were in danger. What she didn't know was what_ was_ the danger.

* * *

As the twins fell asleep, the man that was in front of the window, pulled out a gadget and activated it. He smirked and ran off into the darkness of the night.

Piku had finally gotten home right after she bought desserts for Miko. She knew her so well that she needed sweets to cheer her up. She wrapped it up in a cute gift wrapper and then put a little bow on it. Knowing Miko, she loves adorable and cute things. She put it in her school bag and prepared for the next day of school. Then she went to her room to sleep. But then suddenly, she thought she thought she saw someone outside her window. She wondered if it were her parents, coming back from their overseas job, but she spotted no car or headlights. Only a little note on her window sill. She opened the window and grabbed the note. She closed the window again and sat down on her bed to read the note.

"So how do you like the changes Piku-chan?

-V"

_"'V'? Whos 'V'?" _she thought. How did he/she know about Piku and her changes? This person must have something to do with it. Maybe this person _caused _it. But she knew it wasn't _just _her that it affected. Her friends, Miko, Erin, Allen, Niki, Kai. There were changes happening, and it wasn't for the greater good.

* * *

The next day, everyone walked back to school nervously. Miko had kept a horrible secret to herself, Erin had seen a stranger stalking on her and Allen, Allen was worried because Erin was worried (it's a twin thing), and Piku, who had read a note from a person that calls him/herself, "V". They all waved silently at each other and didn't speak a word. Even in classes, they were amazingly quiet.

The lunch bell rang and the four quietly sat down in their regular spot by the large sakura tree. Everyone was so tensed and scared. And that, was what caused them to reveal it all.

"I saw a stranger stalking us last night!" shouted Erin.

"I found an anonymous note that creeped the hell out of me!" Piku also shouted.

"I got raped by hobos a few days ago!" Miko shouted at the same time. Everyone stared at each other.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled together at the same time.

"We were stalked and you didn't even tell me?!" Allen shouted.

"You were raped by hobos?! Piku yelled at Miko.

"You were left a note by a stranger?!" Miko and Erin shouted at Piku. Everyone nodded. Except Allen, who really had nothing to hide.

"I now understand why I'm so lucky to be a guy," he said. "Girls burden themselves too much and keep secrets from their friends. But in _someone's _case, from her own twin!" He glared at Erin. She looked down, ashamed of herself.

"Hey," said Piku. "You shouldn't be yelling at her. At least she finally got the guts to tell you now. And besides, secret telling isn't that easy. Don't you have a secret? Like why your arm is bandaged?" Allen gulped. He glanced at Erin looking for support but she was still shaming herself. He sighed and explained everything to Piku and Miko. They gasped when he finished.

"Gaku did that to you? That's terrible!" Miko shouted. Piku nodded.

"Yeah, you guys should really get him to see a doctor." she said. This sentence made Erin snap out of her funk.

"Oh no! You don't understand! we _can't _get him to see a doctor!" The two girls raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" they both asked. Erin and Allen shook their heads.

"We can't tell you." said Allen.

"Ah ha!" shouted Piku. "See? Telling secrets are hard!" Allen nodded in response.

"Now I know." he said. Everyone sighed and then rested after the hard revealing of their secrets. But then, Piku, Erin, and Allen froze.

"YOU WERE RAPED BY HOBOS?!" they all shouted at Miko. Miko at first, was shocked, but then she felt so bad that she nodded. `She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her friends face in disgust. But instead, they all hugged her. She was surprised.

"Wha?" she said in confusion.

"It must have been terrifying..." said Allen.

"Poor Miko. I pity you so badly." weeped Erin.

"Well, at least you aren't a virgin anymore!" Piku exclaimed. And getting a fist to the head by Erin as a response. Miko blinked twice. And then she burst into tears.

"I'm so happy...I have such good friends..." she said between sobs. Her friends laughed and hugged her again.

"Well duh, how do you think I managed to keep my childhood friends until now?" Piku asked.

"Of course. We're your _friends. Best friends._" Erin said.

"Friends we are!" shouted Allen. And they all cried together, their sad tears becoming tears of happiness.

"Oh yeah," said Piku. She pulled the dessert box out of her bag. "Almost forgot these." she said with a grin. She opened it, revealing cakes, candy, and more. They each took a few and ate it, hoping this little dessert could shield them from the darkness even if it's for a little while.

* * *

**A.N. Wow, after a wave of darkness, they managed to come together and is slowly making their way towards the light. We shall hope that they'll reach that light. Spoiler: next chapter will be about Guma, Louisa, and Lilie's friendship. Review on how I did please!**


	13. Problem Thirteen: Confession Game

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Thirteen: Confession Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Guma!" Lilie shouted as she ran towards her ultra-smart friend. She jumped and hugged her from behind. The green haired girl smiled.

"Why hello to you too Lilie." she said as she gripped her friend's hands. They both laughed. When the laughter finally died down, Lilie pointed to the basket Guma was holding.

"What's with the basket?" she asked, lifting the cover open for a glimpse.

"It's for Louisa. She's right now in trauma so I hoped that some of her favorite foods might cheer her up." She opened the lid and showed Lilie what was inside. It was mostly sushi. And it smelled bad. I held my nose and back away.

"Louisa? In trauma? How is that even possible? She's a kind person that cares for others more than herself!" Lilie exclaimed. Guma looked down.

"Everyone has a secret inside of them..." she started, and when she saw that her friend had given her a strange face, she laughed and shook her head. "Nothing! Do you want to come with me to deliver these? We'd both be grateful." Lilie nodded.

"But I am _not _eating the sushi with you guys." They laughed as they started heading towards their friends house.

* * *

Guma ran the doorbell once, twice. Nothing but silence. "Louisa? It's Guma and Lilie. We cam to visit you since you haven't called me in a while and it kind of scares me. Can you let us in?" At first, there was a pause in between, but then the door opened, revealing a messy haired and droopy eyed girl.

"Guma? Lilie? What are you doing here?" she said in a quavering voice. The two girls outside of the door laughed.

"What do you mean we're doing here? Aren't we your friends? Don't friends stick together?" asked Guma.

"Yeah, I hated the fish smell Guma brought to cheer you up, but since you're my friend, I _had _to come and see you." said Lilie. They both looked at the now crying girl. She sniffed and then cleared her throat.

"Then come on in." She moved aside so her friends could enter. Once they did, they both sat down on the couch. Louisa sat down next to them and then took a sushi from Guma's basket. Then Guma took a sushi. Lilie took one, but only the one with out fish. They all ate in silence.

And then Guma suddenly asked Louisa, "Okay, please tell us what has got you down." Louisa froze at first, but then she nodded.

"But don't be freaked out or anything." she warned them. Guma nodded. Lilie sighed.

"The only thing that I'm freaked out about how Guma made these sushi." She spat one out in the trash can. "What'd you make this out of?" Guma sighed and face palmed. Louisa laughed.

"Okay, let me tell you..." So she told them the entire story about that certain day during her preschool job. She explained what had happened before and after. The kids' parents have arrived and had managed to get them off Louisa but they still my trying to reach her. Louisa said she ran all the way home after that and got an email from the teacher saying that she was fired. The children's parent's on the other hand, why very cross. Their children had became maniacs and they had to call the police to take care of it. Their solution: look them up in an asylum. The parents were so devastated they had to do this and they had cursed Louisa for life. The police even came to her house to ask her questions. She answered truly, but they weren't sure so they used a truth detector. She was innocent. But they stay had kept an eye on her, just in case. So after that, she had decided to lock herself up, to keep away from the kids that pass near her home almost every single day. She was scared, she told her friends. They comforted her and then cried for her. Guma patted her back and Lilie was still picking out the fish in her sushi. But then, she went over and hugged Louisa.

After all that hugging, they all sat back down in their seats. Guma suddenly snapped her fingers. "I have a good idea!"

"We know," said Lilie. "You're awesomely smart, but we're focusing on Louisa right now." Guma rolled her eyes.

"No. Remember that game we played when we were little?" she asked them.

"Oh! Do you mean 'Confession Game'?" asked Louisa.

"Isn't that a game for couples and idiotic people?" Lilie said as she made a face of disgust. Guma sighed.

"No, we used that game to tell our secrets so we can let go of that thing that burdens us all." said Guma. Louisa nodded.

"So...you want us to play it again?" she asked.

"In this case, of course!" exclaimed Guma.

And so, the game has started. "Who goes first?" asked Lilie, who, in the end, finally joined.

"You. Since you don't care about Louia's problem that much." says Guma, pointing at Lilie.

"What? I do care about her problem!" shouted Lilie.

"Then why were you picking that sushi while she was telling her story?" asked Guma.

"Because you make horrible sushi and I heard Louisa and also felt bad for her so isn't that enough for you already?" Lilie yelled. Both girls continued to ramble on and on.

"Um, guys? The game?" Louisa asked. But they were too loud and busy arguing they couldn't hear her. She sighed. _"Just liked old times." _she tought.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey! Move it Lilie! I want Louisa to see my present to her first!" shouted a young Guma._

_"No way! I got here first so I deserve to show her first!" a tiny girl named Lilie shouted back._

_"Well I'm a better friend to her than you are!" Guma said harshly. Lilie gasped._

_"You didn't!" _

_"Oh yes I did. And it's true so deal with it!" Guma said. What she didn't expect was Lilie jumped on her and started to hit her and pull her hair. Guma was scrambling and trying to get up. Meanwhile, Louisa was trying to stop them, but being friends for 2 years now, she knows it's quite impossible. She winders how they even _became _friends. She sweat dropped when Guma finally got out, but she jumped on top of Lilie this time to tackle her down. Soon, parents had to come out to break it up. And then, amazingly, they act like nothing had happened the next day. Louisa still wonders about that..._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

And now, around 10 years later, they're still like that. Since they're much older now, they broke up without help. And within 5 minutes. But they sat on the opposite sides of the couch. Louisa sighed and said, ":Now, the game!"

The game was actually very peaceful. No one had horrible secrets like Louisa's but she doesn't pity herself. She was actually happy that her friends still visited her even after what had happened. Louisa had also learned that she had special friends that she had to treasure a lot. And after that day, Lilie never ate one of Guma's food ever again.

* * *

Louisa's P.O.V.

My friends had finally left and I was all alone in my home. I walked around, trying to figure out something to do. Nothing at all. I sighed and sat down on the couch again. Suddenly, i heard eery voices. Whispering, chanting. I gasped and panted. "Who's there?" I asked. But that only made the whispering intensify. I shouted. "Stop! Stop it!" I covered my hands over my ears, but the whispering wouldn't go away. It's like it's inside my head. I cried and cried as the whispering grew so loud I had passed out. But, to be more specific, it had felt like I had _shut down._

* * *

Guma's P.O.V.

I went in my bedroom and lay on my bed. The game we played at Louisa's house was fun, but there was one secret that I couldn't tell no one. My phone rang. I pulled out my phone and gasped when an unknown number showed on the caller ID. _"It's her again." _I said. I gulped and answered. "Hello?" I said raspy.

"Hello Guma-chan. so nice to hear from you again. How is your life going hmm?" a female voice asked over the phone. I had enough already.

"What are you doing to me and my friends? We are suffering because of you! What have you done?! Tell me!" I had shouted with so much energy I myself didn't even know I had.

"Oh my! What fantastic energy you have Guma! But you should keep it within yourself. You may never know when you need it! Now, good-bye until next time!" the female ended. My phone beeped when she hung up. I was breathing heavily now. _"'V'. That was 'V'." _Even for a smart person, I couldn't figure out was going on. I cried into my palms, the tears slowly making their way onto my bed sheets. I couldn't help it. Someone is out to attack my friends. And even me. I bet there are other people out there being tortured by her right now. I pounded my fists on the wall, trying to let go of the pain, but it won't do any good.

* * *

Lilie's P.O.V.

I snuck up my bedroom window and crawled under the sheets of my bed. I sighed and checked my phone. Nothing strange at all. Suddenly, a text message appeared on my phone. It was from someone named..."V"? I opened it and read the message.

"Hello there Lilie.

I am V. I will be monitoring your life from now on.

But don't worry, what I'll be doing won't harm you at all.

You won't be _physically _damaged.

...

And that's all I have to say for now.

Look out for extra texts I'll send you!

3, V"

I gasped. "V". "V". That sounds so familiar. But I wonder where I had heard of it from. But what I was more concerned about was the message. _"Monitoring my life? No physical damage?" _What does that even have to do with me? I have done nothing. The sinners are my parents, not me! I closed my eyes and decided I should sleep, to at least take some sadness away, even if it's for and hour or two.

_"News reportings were that a group that had harshly killed children by burying them in anguish, has escaped from jail. If you ever manage to catch them, here is the picture." A picture of 7 different people showed. 2 guys and 6 girls. "This group has called themselves an unusual name. The "Virus Causers". We wonder why, and when we questioned them this, one of the girls just giggled and said to us, "Because it matches what we do!" We are still confused about what that meant but there is now a much more serious case in our hands. Finding these escaped maniacs. Please contact us if you spot one of them. Thank you." And then, a little girl turned off the T.V. and hid behind her mother, afraid that she might be the next victim. Well, she is now._

* * *

**A.N. I**** realized I**** have to get on with the story so you guys won't be bored out and I lose readers so sorry if this really angers you, but I will try my best in making this entire fan fic awesome! This for my fans! Yeah! (Ehehe...review for me please! *sweat drops*)**


	14. Problem Fourteen: Dangerous Forgiveness

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dangerous Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Go on Len! Just go back to Gaku's house to talk things over with him!" Erin said in a strained as she tried to push her wimpy brother, Allen, out the door.

"No! Don't make me! Look at the scratches on my arm! It's still bleeding even now!" he shouted defensively.

"Maybe he has a good explanation! You know how he has a weak body! Maybe that's just one of the symptoms!" she shouted back.

"A symptom that cause you to harm people, what?" asks Allen.

"Uh...yeah!" said Erin awkwardly. Then she continued to push her brother. He was now putting his hands on the frame of the door so he can't move anymore. Plus he found it embarrassing that his sister can move him, a boy.

"Just-" he turned around and ran into the house, towards his room. Erin was right behind him and he made it just in time into his room and locked it. She pounded on his door loudly and shouted about how he was such a wimp that is so useless during serious times. Allen, he was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, was feeling bad for himself. He knew he acts like a little girl at almost everything, but now, since he was 14, he finds it a bit demeaning. Erin, on the other side of the door, had given up was swearing silently. She walked into her room and locked the door.

* * *

After a few minutes, Allen finally came out. But quietly because he didn't want Erin to get involved. He walked down to the living room and rummaged in the drawers. He took out a pair of scissors and stuffed it inside his pocket. _"In case of emergencies." _he reminded himself. If Gaku ever attacks him again, he would use the scissors the defend himself. But then he thought scissors would just be cruel. So he went to the kitchen and found the pepper spray, hoping it works well on people's eyes. He grabbed the basket he had prepared for Gaku from the living room table. Then, he ran out the door, towards his older friend's mansion.

* * *

Allen hesitated at the door of the large mansion. _"Is this a good idea? But, I can't turn back now..." _He rang the pressed the button on the intercom and after a few seconds, a gruff voice answered. "Hello?" Gaku asked. Allen breathed in deeply.

"It's me Gaku. I'm back." he said. There was silence at the other end, then the gates finally opened. He walked through them and onto the porch. He opened the door and headed inside. Allen looked around, trying to figure out where Gaku was. _"Probably in his room." _he finally concluded. He walked up the long stairs and when he finally made it to the 3rd floor, he walked into the hall. Gaku's bedroom was the last door so he walked over there and knocked softly. There was a soft stir of blankets, then the door opened a crack. "Hey." said Allen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would avoid me for the rest of your life." Gaku said in a hoarse voice. _"Huh. So he wasn't talking much after the last time." _Allen tried not to laugh nervously.

"How could I ignore you? Didn't I tell you that I promised to watch over you? And besides, you sound like you need the company. If you've gone one more day without talking, I'm sure you'd be mute forever." Gaku laughed, but then it turned into a cough. "Hey, don't push yourself too hard." Allen joked. But then, things got serious.

"Allen, you should leave." Gaku said when his coughing stopped. Allen sighed.

"We've had this conversation before already! I don't care what others think-"

"No. It's actually for your safety. You see, I think something else far more horrifying is happening to me. Besides the fact that the inside of me is changing slowly, I think my mind and brain is changing too. But, in a bad way. I have told you right? About 'it'. My mind is probably being corrupted by that change and that's probably what caused me to harm you last time. And for that, I'm sorry Allen." Gaku apologized. Allen finally understood.

"It's not your fault. I understand you now. I always will. 'Cuz we're the best friends ever." He smiled. But Gaku shook his head.

"You don't understand. _They're _here. And they'll stay here until the deed is done." he said in a low voice. Allen gave him a confused look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked the older one. Gaku just shook his head.

"Just promise me, if you ever see someone suspicious or dangerous, please, run into a crowded area with your sister. And also, protect all of your friends. Protect everyone you can..." he said in a faraway voice. Allen nodded. He still wasn't sure what the heck Gaku was talking about but since he trusted him so much, he at least tried to understand him.

* * *

Later, Allen had led Gaku down the stairs and onto the living room couch. Gaku's condition had gotten worse and it was saddening to Allen. "Hey Allen." said Gaku.

"Hm?" asked Allen.

"So, have you forgiven me for 'that'?" he asked. Allen gave him a kind smile.

"Of course, you're forgiven." he said. Gaku sighed.

"But, you might forgive me a scratch, but what if I do something much more harmful? Like..." Gaku said sadly. Allen frowned. He didn't like how sad his friend was and wanted to cheer him up.

"No really, it's okay. I trust you, remember?" he said in a promising voice. Gaku managed to give him a smile but he knew that it wasn't true. Nothing was. _"Everything's a lie." _

"Allen, I want you to remember this: whenever you think one problem is over, there would always be another one ahead of you." Allen sweat dropped.

"Fine, fine. I understand." _"Not really." _Gaku looked out the window and sighed. _"You don't understand yet Allen. But once you do, it'll be too late."_

* * *

"So, I guess _someone _finally manned up." said Erin as Allen walked through the door. She turned the T.V. off and stood up.

"Yeah. I did. Turns out, I had nothing to worry about." said Allen as he placed some groceries he bought and placed it on the table.

"See? Told ya!" Erin said happily when she jumped up.

"But he was acting more creepy than all the other times. I think he's just worried." he said. Erin nodded.

"Oh. So that's the only problem?" she asked.

"No. He keeps on saying 'they're here' and all that. And listen to what he told me to remember: 'whenever you think one problem is over, there would always be another one ahead of you'. Is that weird or what?" he said.

"I see... But we should listen to him. You also remembered to forgive him about what happened last time right?" she asked carefully. Allen nodded. "Good. Then we're all fine I guess."

"Yeah, for now." Allen mumbled.

"What?" Erin snapped.

"Oh, nothing~" teased Allen as he walked to his room.

* * *

**A.N. Allen has forgiven Gaku for his actions. Yay right? Not quite yet. Gaku seems to be hiding something that he knows, but what? And why does he hide it from the person that trusts him the most more than anyone? Hopefully, we will know soon enough. Please review for me~~~!**


	15. Problem Fifteen: New Meetings

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter F****ifteen: ****New Meetings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Hey Guma." said Lilie as she took another sip of her juice. Guma didn't answer, but Lilie knew she was listening. "We need to help Louisa out." This time, Guma did show signs that she was indeed listening. She stood up and turned towards her blonde and lazy friend.

"Why? Don't we have our own problems to deal with? Like that I'm trying to figure out which college to go to and you're busy having a silent argument between your parents!" she shouted. Lilie raised her index finger and shook it from side to side.

"I wouldn't say _quiet _argument more like a 'I-can-hear-you-across-the-street-so-if-you-don't- want-me-to-call-the-cops-you-better-shut-up' argument." Lilie corrected. Guma face palmed.

"Does that really matter?" she asked and sat back down on the floor.

"Yes it does! She has gone through so much for us! We should return the favor! Isn't that what true friends do?" Lilie lifted her eyebrow at Guma, trying to tell her that she's wrong. Guma sighed.

"I know, but it's already a lot of stress on me so I can't help it!" Without warning Guma suddenly crashed her face on her desk.

Suddenly, an arm slung around her shoulders. She looked up and saw a grinning Lilie.

"Don't worry. If hard times would easy, people wouldn't be so worried all the time right? Even if they are, we will do anything for them. We must help them with all we can." Guma laughed at her childish friend. She may act like a child at most times, but she was quite helpful in these kinds of situations. Lilie laughed along too and in the end, the two friends were laughing their fears away.

Far away on a nearby branch perched a figure. It smirked and chuckled. "You think that the game's over? Heh heh. I'm sorry, but we still haven't even had our fun yet so it won't stop until we have." Then, the figure left with a "swoosh" as it leaped off the branch, into the shadows of the surrounding trees.

* * *

Niki's P.O.V.

"Mr. Kai, you have a patient-"

"Kai!" shouted a red haired teen that had just ran through the open hospital room door. The nurse's words were cut off by her extremely loud yelling. Niki sweat dropped and bowed down to apologize. The burst left with her head shaking at how Niki behaved just then.

After the door was shut, Niki turned back to Kai. "You okay? Can you do anything besides breathe and eat mashed up food?" she asked while stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny," he mumbled because of his throbbing jaw. "How would you like it if accidents kept on happening to you every time you leave the hospital? _Not fully recovered yet?_" he asked her in a annoyed voice. She scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry. It's just that you sort of look like a mummy to me." she said again and trying to hold back a laugh that her cheeks started to go red. Kai was in the hospital for a long time because of the accidents that don't even seem like accidents anymore, were always happening to him whenever he leaves the hospital after a previous trip there. Since so far five accidents happened within a few weeks, he had bandages and casts all of his body. His limbs were all propped up and the only thing he could move was probably his mouth.

"I feel like one too. The casts are so hot it's like I'm in a tomb or something." he said as he tried to blow at his hair. Niki sat down next to him.

"You sure you're all right? It doesn't seem so well to me at all." she asked nervously. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Just then, the door opened, revealing a short, brown haired girl older than Niki by a few years stepped into Kai's hospital room. She closed the door behind her on the way in and smiled at them. Her smile was a bit hesitated at Niki, but at Kai, it was bright and beautiful. Niki scowled at the girl. "Hello Meika." said Kai. Meika giggled.

" I came to visit you because I cared so much about your bad condition. But I must return home soon. My parents will be even more worried if I don't." This caused Niki to be curious.

"Why?" she asked. Meiko's face fell a bit, but her smile was still there. Kai gave Niki "the look" but she ignored it. Instead, she repeated, "I asked you why."

"Well, it's because a little addiction problem I had." She finally confessed. Niki didn't even need to know what Meika meant. She knew it had something to do with drugs. She pushed it to the back of her mind and crossed her arms. She tried not to eavesdrop as Meika and Kai had a conversation about what was going on in school nd what Kai's homework was.

After a couple of minutes, Meika glanced at the wall clock. She sprang up from her seat with a gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry Kai but I have to go! My parents might be-"

"It's okay, just return home." Kai interjected. Meika smiled and thanked him. She left the room with the door still wide open. Suddenly, there were only silence inside the little hospital room. Kai was busy shuffling through the homework stack Meika had brought him and Niki was busy fidgeting in her seat.

Without any warning, a figure burst into the room and shouted, "HEEEEY~~~!" Niki jumped in her seat and Kai almost fell off the bed. The girl with silver hair that just entered waved at them. "Hello guys! Did ya miss me?" she asked while laughing. She sat down by the window and tossed a piece of candy to Niki. She was about to pass one to Kai, but with one look at him, she shook her head and put it back in her bag. Niki ate her chocolate bar in silence. Kai was trying to scratch an itchy spot on his arm, but of course, not succeeding. Piku, the girl that just came in, sighed heavily.

"You guys are so boring. Can't we do something fun." she groaned.

"This is a hospital room. We can't disturb the patients." Niki pointed out. Piku pouted.

"This is why I hate hospitals. They smell and have no fun at all." She turned towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Niki. Piku flinched.

"I...have to meet with someone." she said hesitantly. Niki smirked.

"Ah... _Someone _eh?" she said slyly. Piku glared at her. Then, she left. That's when Niki finally let out the laughter she held inside her. "Ahaha! Who would've thought it was gonna be _Piku?__"_She roared with laughter. Kai sighed.

"You shouldn't laugh. She already is ahead of you. Shouldn't you be worried or something?" And that, brought back the awkward atmosphere in the room. Niki gulped and picked up her bag.

"O-Oh! I-I s-see. Th-Then I sh-should be go-going!" She ran out the door before Kai could respond.

Meanwhile, Piku was walking towards the back of the hospital. Once she opened the back emergency door, she was greeted by a black cloaked person. As she stepped closer to the person, the person licked their lips. "Oh, you have what I need?" the woman asked. Piku nodded and then took out a vial out of her bag. She tossed it to the woman. Then, she gave her a stern look.

"Is that enough to satisfy you, 'V'?" she asked. "V" chuckled.

"It is. But, I have to tell you something." She smirked. Piku gritted her teeth.

"What?" "V" laughed.

"I'm not the only 'V' here."

Suddenly, other black cloaked people started to leap out from behind bushes. They surrounded Piku.

"What is the meaning of this 'V'?" she asked. "V" giggled and stroked the vial with her fingers.

"Though this might be enough for me, we still have to take your life." The cloaked figures charged towards her. She gasped and stepped back, but fell down. They were closing in on her. Her eyes went wide with terror.

"HEEEEELP!"

Another person appeared, but he was no cloaked man. He held a sword that was thin yet sturdy. He had a mad look on his face. Piku stared at the older man. His purple hair and strong features had mesmerized her.

"Back off, 'V'." he ordered them. The woman named 'V' laughed.

"So nice to see you again Gaku. How is your body?" Gaku gripped tighter on the sword and swung it at her. She dodged gracefully. When she landed, she turned to the others. "Let's go guys. We got what we wanted and Gaku's not in a mood to talk so we'll visit him next time." Everyone bowed and ran off.

After they all had disappeared, Gaku panted and put his sword away. Piku was in shock, but not so much. She happened to be a fan of swords. And dangerous situations. She ran over to the older guy. "Hey, who are you?" But then, he slapped her.

"What are you doing here?! Don't you know cooperating with the organization 'V' is dangerous?!" he shouted at her. She flinched but she didn't back down.

"I'm not an idiot. I know." Piku said.

"Then why did you help them?!" Gaku shouted. Piku choked back tears.

"It was, to save my friends." At this, Gaku gasped in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"My friends. They have been suffering from 'V' and I intend to stop it. I don't want to see them suffer!" Piku's tears started to fall. Gaku closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Come to my house. I will tell you what I know about 'V'."

* * *

Piku crossed her arms. "So you're telling me that you used to be in 'V'?" Gaku nodded. She sighed. "Why would you?" He put his forehead in his palm.

"I don't know. The 'V', or their real name, the 'Virus Causers', were influential and very merciless people. They like to trick people into their bets and gambles. After, they kill them without a second thought. That's how I was dragged into it." He closed his eyes and drank from his glass.

"How did they trick you?" she asked him. She gave him a stern look.

"I was like you too. They said that they would free those they harmed if I get them the item they wanted. But we both know that was a lie." Piku nodded.

"I don't want to force it out of you, but do you mind telling me who they were?" Gaku hesitated.

"These guys." he said as he took out a photo of them. Piku gasped.

"That's Erin and Allen. And...Kai?" she asked.

"Oh, so you know them. Good, I don't need to do introductions." Gaku said in amazement.

"What relation do you have with them?" she asked as she took the two photos. He smiled. He pointed at the photo of Erin and Allen first.

"Those two's father was my father's close friend. Their father had saved my father in a terrible accident before. So when I was introduced to him and his children, my father told me to care for them as long as I shall live. I don't mind watching and taking care of them, but I had noticed something horribly wrong about them. I don't know what but I think it had to do with the 'V'." he said. Piku nodded. She knew something was up and also guessed the 'V' would be the type to do these things. Gaku continued his explanation.

"This one," he said pointing to the other photo with Kai on it. "is my brother." Piku gasped. She had know Kai for years, but she didn't know he had a brother. But...what id Kai didn't know too? "My brother doesn't know I exist. I watch him from the shadows. The only reason why was to keep him safe from the 'V'. Since I had betrayed them before, I knew that they would target people that were close to me. And even if I didn't even interact with Kai in anyway, they still found out and caused him misery." Gaku said with sad eyes. Piku looked down.

"And now he's in a hospital, fighting for his life." Gaku nodded. "But," she said. "There's nothing wrong with Erin and Allen! They're still fine!"

"Don't be fooled. The only reason why they are still fine so far is because the virus hadn't gone to it's full power yet."

"Vi...rus?" Piku asked. Gaku sighed.

"This might be extremely shocking news, but...there are certain people that were turned into robots. The 'V' are targeting them and trying to destroy them. I don't know how these people became these robots but I think that the 'V' probably caused it." he said. Then he motioned his finger at Piku. "You are one of those people. And," he pointed at the two photos. "So are these." Piku dropped the photos onto the table.

"Robots? How did we become them? We were all born human!" she shouted.

"What I heard from the 'V' when I was with them was that someone may have inserted a chip inside of each of you. That chip may have changed you guys. That means, you're not what you were supposed to turn out to be. You might've had a different life if that chip wasn't inserted into you. Which means, different friends, different schools, you know." Piku was now all worried and scared.

"That...can't be." she denied. Gaku nodded firmly.

"It's true." Piku covered her mouth and then stood up.

"I'll leave now. I don't want to hear more." She grabbed all her things and was about to leave but she paused. "My name is Piku. Yours?" Gaku scoffed,

"It's Gaku." Piku nodded and left the mansion.

* * *

"Niki! Where have you been?!" shouted my manager, Seikyou. I waved at her.

"I was just visiting my friend at the hospital. He's in a really bad condition." She crossed her arms.

"What a terrible excuse. Now hurry and get changed for your shooting!" I bowed and left for the dressing room. "What a useless model." said Seikyou. She turned to the four people that were seated behind her. She smirked. "You guys will take care of her won't you?" she asked.

A girl with long black hair, yellow eyes, and a slender body sneered. "That'll be easy." A boy with dark hair and brown eyes laughed.

"Easy~~~." Suddenly, a girl stood up and jumped around, her red hair in braids flying around her face.

"We can kill her spirits so easily Seikyou-san!" she said with her cute pink yet cruel eyes. A quiet boy at the corner of the room looked up from his iPod.

With an emotionless face, the hooded boy nodded.

"Okay. All set?" she asked. All four kids nodded with glee as Seikyou smirked. "Soon," she said. "Soon."

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it took way longer than usual to update. Again... I hoped you found this chapter interesting because I had to edit it over and over. The story line is a bit messed up, but I****'****ll try and hurry towards the climax and all that. Spoiler: the next chapter will finally include the real Vocaloids! Please review on how I did on this chapter!**


	16. Vocaloid Band

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter ****Sixteen: Vocaloid Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"That was a good song everyone! Please rest until the next time we call for you!" said one of the producers of the band called "Vocaloids". A teal haired pony tailed girl high fived a short haired brunette while a pink haired girl was laughing along. Two blonde twins laughed at their success. Two men were both smiling and modding at their comrades. They all walked out of the sound booth as a long blonde haired girl stepped in. The teal haired one gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back in response. They all started to chatter about the song they had accomplished just a while.

"Good job everyone!" said Master that suddenly appeared. "Now we'll have to see if that one sells out fast! Unlike our last one..." He sweat dropped at the memory of the bad selling song. The teal haired one, Miku, laughed.

"Don't worry! We've been popular ever since we sand our first song! One might fail but that doesn't mean we have to get discouraged!" Everyone nodded at her enthusiastic response. Master sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing I installed you with a 'reassurance' chip. Whenever we're worried, you can help us cheer up right away!" he said proudly of himself.

"What point is it?" said a voice that didn't belong from the seven. They all turned to see a white haired teenage boy sitting at the far corner of the room. "It's just a chip. It doesn't mean we really _can _do it." he said bluntly. Rin, one of the blonde twins, put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a downer Piko!" she said. He wasn't fazed at all. Master scratched his head.

"I don't remember putting a 'downer' chip in you..." Everyone sweat dropped at his statement.

"Really? Is that your explanation for everything that we do?" asks Gakupo. Master shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Piku shook his head.

"Of course you didn't. I'm unlike the rest of you guys. I feel with real emotions and act upon with my own mind. Not with some chip placed within me." He glared at Master. He flinched.

"Hey! We have emotions too! And we can also behave in our own way!" shouted Meiko. Piku snorted.

"Quite sure. Last time I checked Master's files, inside was written down that he placed a 'loud mouth' chip in you. So basically, you're still acting like how the chip was made for you to act." he said. Meiko grunted at his heartless response. Kaito patted her shoulder. She calmed down a bit. Then, she pointed her finger at him.

With a firm face, she said sternly, "You're just acting like this because your songs aren't as well known as ours."

"Meiko!" shouted Kaito as a warning. But she ignored him.

"If you think this is an idea to get some attention, you may keep on dreaming. Without any talents, I shall say you're just a worthless robot." Everyone gasped. Meiko smirked at the furious teen. As a Vocaloid, that is the worst possible insult anyone could every say to them. It extremely pains when it's true. Piko just stood up and walked away. After a few seconds, Gakupo turned to Meiko.

"Hey Meiko. Don't you think that was a bit harsh? Especially on a kid? He's around the same age as Rin and Len but you don't insult them." he said. Meiko laughed.

"Well, unlike these twins, he has no use. These two are very popular among the fans," she put her arms around them. "Right guys?" Rin agreed happily but Len laughed nervously. Truth is, he felt bad for Piko. Sure it was true that he's popular and is complemented a lot, but he dislikes it when someone else is being put down because of him. Kaito sighed and Gakupo laughed.

Meanwhile, Piko looked down at them from the tree next to the window in the room and glared. _"Damn. Why did I have to be created as a robot? It's so messed up." _He jumped towards a higher branch, and then he jumped again. This time, landing outside the walls of the large building.

His pace quickened as he walked farther away from the building. Suddenly, the word "Vocaloid" had caught his attention. He slowed down and walked along side a few girls with a bit of distance.

"Hey, hey. You heard that the new 'Vocaloid' song will be released on CD's in 2 days? I can't wait." one of the girls said excitedly. The second girl nodded. But the third girl looked confused.

"Eh? Who's this 'Vocaloid'?" she asked. Piko sweat dropped. _"Who doesn't know 'Vocaloid'?" _

" 'Vocaloid' is a band that is currently popular. Although we love their songs, we have no idea who the artists are. For some reason, they tend o keep their identity a secret from the world." said the first girl. The second nodded.

"Yeah. I really want to meet them! They are so great at singing and they really move people with their songs!" she said happily. The third girl was amazed.

"That sounds so cool. What song do you recommend me to hear first?" The two girls started to argue about what song their friend should hear first. Piko sighed. _"Guess those guys are so popular. I can't match up to their greatness." _

Suddenly, someone walked right into Piko. They both toppled down hard on the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going you little-" But his words were choked back when he saw who it was. "Len? What are you doing here?" The young boy fidgeted and hurriedly gathered the scattered groceries.

"Um...I uh..." he stammered. Piko narrowed his eyes.

"Were you stalking me?" he asked. Len shook his head.

"N-No! I was just buying some food see?" He held out the bag from the market. Piko sighed.

"So you also sneak out?" Len nodded shyly. "It makes sense. That place is so boring. Plus, I hate it there." he finally confessed. Len gawked at him.

"Hate? But you were made there!" he protested. Piko smiled sadly.

"That's why I hate it. I was created to be an object. Entertainment for humans. Trash. I wished that I'd been born as a human than made to become a robot." he said with a depressed face. Now, Len was feeling more and more sad for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." he said apologetically. Piko shook his head.

"It's no your problem. Just...go back already." he said as he waved Len off. Len was about to object but something inside him told him that Piko needed some alone time. He hurried off before he had second thoughts.

Along the way, Len stopped by a bench and sat down. In the place where the Vocaloids lived, it was a peaceful and quiet town. He knew why Master wanted to keep their identity a secret but what was the point when the place they lived in barely had any events happening? _"Well, I'll just have to accept it. It is the only place I lived before." _He picked out a banana from the grocery bag and started to peel it.

Suddenly, he thought he saw two figures running down the street across from his. There were people that were chasing them. He tried to see who they were but they wore cloaks so he couldn't see their faces. But just for a second, he caught a glimpse of the two people in front. One had long purple hair that was tied up in a high pony tail and one was in a white hood with part of their face showing. Len gasped. _"They look just like Gakupo and...Piko?" _He was stunned at first, but he ran near them for a closer look.

From his point of view, it looked like the people were after the two in front. But the question is, why? They had chased them to a dead end in a dark alley. The two backed up into the wall and panted hard. One of the cloaked people walked up to them.

"Return the flash drive to us." From the voice, Len recognized that it was a woman. The younger one shook her head.

"We will never return it to you!" she shouted back. The cloaked woman flinched a little but she didn't back down.

"Give. It." she commanded. She tried to take a step towards the girl, but the man blocked her path. He gave her a stern face.

"Back off." he said. The woman laughed.

"We are simply just taking back what is ours. It's our property and you stole it. So why should we back down?" she asked. The young girl gritted her teeth.

"You bitch." she said under her breath. That pissed the woman off.

"You ought to teach her some manners Gaku!" she said frustratingly. He smirked.

"What do you care? Back then, you swore like it was your most favorite thing to do in the world!" he said. The younger one stifled a laugh. The woman ran towards them but out of nowhere, the man Gaku, pushed her back with a sword. Without facing the girl, he said, "Run Piku. But don't let them catch you. Our entire effort will be wasted if you were caught." he warned. Piku smirked.

"Don't you worry. Your training wasn't for nothing!" Suddenly, she did a backflip over the wall that was behind them. She landed gracefully as she perched on the top. She stuck her tongue out at them and jumped off to the other side. The other cloaked people gasped. The woman grunted and ordered everyone else to follow her. They did as they were told and also jumped over the wall.

Len didn't know what to do. He hated it when there was a serious situation and he could never help. He thought that the man might be able to defend himself so he ran after the girl named Piku. _"She's probably already surrounded by many of those cloaked people."_ He shook his head to clear the bad thoughts.

He finally found out where Piku went. Luckily, she was far away from the cloaked people. He found this an opportunity to ask her what was happening. Quietly, he walked over towards her, trying to give off vibes that he was no threat to her. She suddenly looked up and glared at him. He tensed a bit but then calmed down. _"She's just scared, she's just scared. I mean, who wouldn't be scared when they were chased by people that possibly want to kill you?" _He sat down near her, but not too close in case she might attack him.

"Who are you?" she asked directly. He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"I'm Len. And you're Piku right? I heard that man call out your name back there." he said. She was in shock. Then, she nodded.

"Yeah. That guy back there was Gaku, a close friend of mine." she said as she buried her face into her hands. Len leaned back on the wall and sighed.

"Um... Do you mind telling me what was going on back there?" he asked. A long pause followed. She didn't move or even stir. She just sat there, staring off into a vacant space. Just when Len was about to say something else, she started talking.

"The thing that happened back there was all part of a mission. I can't tell you everything but all I can say is that those people back there are people that ruin lives of many. We just simply took a flash drive that contains all the information to this 'plan' of theirs. We wanted to find out what they were up to and were trying to put a stop to it. Before people die..." Len gasped. Piku nodded in agreement.

"So if you're doing all that, are you in some sort of protection team or something?" he asked. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nope. It's just me and Gaku. Apparently, he knew all this and I was the second person to find out about this 'plot'. So we decided to team up and work against them." she said as she started to scratch the ground with her nail. Len nodded slowly, trying to process it all.

"Since we have sometime, why not explaining what 'plot' they are planning?" he asked her with a hopeful smile. She shook her head and gripped the hard dirt.

"Sorry but that shall stay a secret." she said in a small voice. Len became very aware that he made the situation quite awkward.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming closer towards them. Piku stood up and got into a running position. Len stood up too but he was actually really scared. "It's okay. It's just me." said the unknown person. He appeared out of the shadows and Piku sighed. She sat back down and shook her head.

"Never surprise me like that Gaku." she said as she leaned her back on the wall and exhaled. Gaku scoffed.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you for asking." he said in a mocking tone. He sighed and sat down next to Piku. Len felt even more awkward. Gaku pointed at Len. "Who's that?" he asked. Piku shrugged.

"It's just some dude named Len." Gaku suddenly gasped. Piku raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's Len?! Isn't he one of the singers from that band named 'Vocaloid?" he asked excitedly. Piku knocked him on the head.

"Stop acting like a girl." She said pissed. Len was trying to move away, but Gaku grabbed his wrist.

"It is you right? Oh god, I have so many questions to ask you! How come you guys never reveal your true identity? That always-" But he was cut off when Piku grabbed his cheeks and started pulling it.

"Stop. It." She demanded. He eventually did, but he was still moving around and fidgeting. Len laughed at them. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Len. Although this is against the rules, I'm still telling you anyway." Gaku squealed. Piku slapped him on the cheek to wake him up.

"You sound like a fan girl." She said irritated. Len smiled.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Gaku squealed again as Piku rolled her eyes.

"So, why _do _you guys hide?" he asked Len. Len shrugged.

"Master told us something about not wanting people to let us know what we are and stuff…" He suddenly froze. He had revealed the biggest secret of the "Vocaloids". Gaku was still gaping it him but Piku had gotten suspicious.

"Real identity you say?" she asked while looking at him right in the eye. He frantically shook his head.

"No! I didn't say that!" Now Gaku was wondering too.

"Hm… Piku, I think we need to take him back with us." He said. Piku nodded in agreement. Len gasped.

"What? You cannot kidnap a famous singer! That's illegal!" he shouted. Piku snorted.

"If it's illegal then why do people do it?" Gaku grabbed Len's wrist and carried him up. PIku looked outside to see if the coast is clear. She nodded at Gaku.

As they ran back to their town, Len asked, "But what if my friends notice me missing? What'll they do then? Call the cops on you!" he shouted madly. Gaku shrugged.

"Don't worry. Strangely, we have a friend that looks exactly like you. We can replace you two. And plus, your personalities are quite alike." Piku nodded slowly.

"Yeah. That's weird though. Why do they look and act so alike?" Gaku and Piku started intensely at Len. He gulped, trying to hide his fear. Suddenly, Piku laughed. "You should've seen your face! Priceless!" Gaku did chuckle too. Len sighed. _"I can't escape can I?"_

* * *

A little silver head teen watched one of his partners get kidnapped by two others. He wanted to go and take him back but that would be plain dumb. He might get caught with no one watching so he decided to go back and get some help. After jumping down the wall, he ran at amazing speed to the mansion. He burst into the room and went looking for help.

The first one he saw was Rin. He told her everything but she didn't believe him, thinking it was one of his tricks. She was a bit worried when she saw Piko's face though. It seemed real and true so in the end, she finally agreed to help. _"This is for my brother." _She thought to herself. They went to get other help, but like Rin, no one believed them. They trusted Rin, but if Piko was in it on this, they didn't trust them at all. So they came to one conclusion.

"Okay Rin, we'll have to save Len ourselves. If we don't who knows what'll happen to him." Rin nodded to Piko's plan. He told her how they were going to do this and then they took off. With a determined face, Piko thought, _"We're coming for you Len!"_

* * *

**A.N. Len kidnapped? Big turn huh? And who would've thought Gaku and Piku teamed up? Find out more in the next chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter!**


	17. Secret of the Silent

**Mini-Vocaloids**

**Chapter ****Seventeen: ****Secret of the Silent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. But only the characters I create within the story.**

* * *

"Um... What are you doing?" asked Len as Gaku placed him inside an experiment tube. Piku was leaning on a wall, waiting for further instructions. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She checked the contact and found out it that she got a text from Erin. The text said,

"_Did you just tell me that you needed Allen?__"_

Piku sighed and replied back,

"_Yes. I did. And I really want to explain to you why, but I can__'__t. So please just send him over to this address.__"_

And she sent Erin the address of the Vocaloid's home. She waited until her phone vibrated again.

"_Seriously, what are you doing to him?__"_

Erin sensed that Piku was getting suspicious. Piku needed to make up a good excuse that could save Gaku and herself from getting caught.

"_If I told you, you won__'__t be surprised.__"_

"_What surprise?__"_

"_Oh shoot. I almost told you.__"_

"_What? What?!__"_

Piku chuckled. She knew how her friend loves surprises. So if she said Erin would ruin it, she might back off.

"_Sorry. I already told you that it would ruin the surprise.__"_

"_Fine. But you better tell me afterwards.__"_

"_Got it. So you sending Allen?__"_

There was a long pause after Piku sent her text. She was starting to worry if Erin was going to let Allen go or not. If not, they'd be arrested for kidnapping a famous person. If she does, they might get away with it. "Hey Piku." The sudden sound caused her to jump a little. She turned to Gaku and he motioned her to come over. He pointed to the computer screen in front of him. Piku bent down to see. Suddenly, she gasped.

"They're..._robots?!__"_she asked Gaku with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Yes. And I'm not sure if you want to hear this but...we're becoming like them." he said with worried eyes. Piku crossed her arms.

"How can you tell?" she asked. He pointed to another screen.

"This one shows the inside of my body. It says on the side that I have something unnatural in me. And if you look closer, you will notice something abnormal." he said while pointing at his heart on the screen. Piku squinted her eyes and looked at the heart. Sure enough, it had a few strange parts to it.

"Okay. So how does that relate to a robot?" she asked. He pointed to another computer monitor.

"That, is his body," he pointed at Len. "As you can see, his entire body contains wires, gears, and so on. The only thing that makes him human is his look." They both looked over at Len.

"I see your point. What you're telling me is that someone or something implanted some 'robot changing' thing in us?" Piku snickered. But to her surprise, Gaku nodded.

"I do suppose so. But I'm not sure who did this? And what's the purpose of doing this?" he said with serious eyes.

"Do you think it could be 'V'?" Piku asked. Gaku shook his head.

"No. I've been in their group for like 2 or 3 years and I've never heard a single word about it. I even looked in the files. Nothing." he said. Piku nodded. She paced across the room.

"Wait, if we will become something like the 'Vocaloids', doesn't that mean someone _from _the 'Vocaloids' did this?" she said. Gaku leaped out of his chair.

"Of course! It could be!" he said with a large grin. Piku smiled. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was Erin's answer.

"_Okay then. I__'__ll send him over.__"_

Piku pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" She showed Gaku the text and he smiled.

"Looks like this operation is going well." he said. She nodded and texted a, "Thank you." back to Erin. Out of nowhere, she had an idea.

"Don't we need more people if we want the entire thing to be a success?" she asked. Gaku frowned a little.

"I know what you're saying but who else can we get?" Piku thought for a while.

"I don't know... But you did say quite a few people are having the same problem as us. Maybe we can get them to help!" she shouted. Gaku scratched his head.

"That's a possibility. But you have to find them. I still have to investigate further into this." he said. Piku agreed and grabbed her bag. She walked outside and ran into the bushes. She put her white jacket on and covered her face and head with the hood. She cleared her throat and checked if there were any stray white hair falling out of the hood. Luckily, there were not. Walking casually, she made it to the building where the top teen models worked.

When she entered the building, she showed the guard her card and he immediately let her in. She tried to keep her face hidden, for she couldn't let it be seen. Inside the elevator, she pressed the button of the highest floor. After the elevator opened again, she stepped into the hall and walked towards a door. Turning the handle slowly, she walked into a extremely large room. Inside already sat 3 other people. They all looked up when she walked in.

With a grin, one of them greeted her. But she ignored her and sat down on in the chair closet to the window. The other three talked to each other while Piku whipped out her MP3. Since knowing them, they would always argue with each other. The boy, Fang, would try to stop them but would end up getting yelled at by the two girls, Scarlet and Midnight.

The door opened and revealed a woman that had a strong aura of authority around her. She pushed her glasses higher up on her nose and scanned the room to see if there was anyone missing. When she saw that all were present, she walked over to them and greeted them. "Nice to see my sweet children once again." Midnight jumped up and smiled.

"Always a pleasure to be working for you!" she shouted. Scarlet was caught off and quickly stood up also.

"But of course, not as much as I am!" The two girls glared intensely at each other while Fang sat on the couch, yawning of boredom.

"Why do you even call us your children? We're not related in any way and I don't tend to." he said stubbornly. The woman walked up to him until they were face to face and smirked.

"Then you can leave right at this instant." she dared. He gulped and scooted away from her. She smiled evilly and looked overt at Piku. "Ah, my most wonderful child, Shizuka." she said. Scarlet and Midnight stopped instantly.

"WHAAAAAT?!" they both shouted. "Shizuka is your favorite?! But he doesn't do anything!" They continued to whine and shout at the woman named Seikyou as Piku pulled the hood lower over her face. _"__Why am I doing this again?__"_She sighed and saw Fang sit next to her. He grumbled and punched the wall.

"I hate girls. They are crazy and argue for damn reason. And that woman creeps the crap outta me." he muttered. Piku ignored him purposely and turned the music up to full blast. _"__Remember your mission Piku. No, right now, you are Shizuka.__"_

Seikyou, who managed to make the two girls shut up, walked back to the front of the room. She cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her. "Now, you all know what you must do correct?" Everyone nodded. "I don't know if you know this but there was a break in in the main headquarters." she said. Gasped. Piku wasn't fazed at all. Scarlet raised her hand.

"Who were these people? How many? And did we lose anything?" she asked. Seikyou nodded her head.

"Two of them. A man and a young teenage girl. They have stolen a very important about from us. And we need to get it back," she said. Then, she eyed four of them. "So, as the youngest yet most reliable members, you are sent out to find these two crooks and get our item back." This time, Midnight raised her hand.

"What is this item we speak of?" Seikyou sighed.

"A flash drive." she said. The three raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Just a flash drive?" the three asked. She nodded and looked hard at them.

"But not just any flash drive. It contains special and top secret information that only the highest members can look at them. But since it was stolen, they've been desperate to get it back into their possession." Fang stood up. So did the girls.

"We will get it back. Promise." said. Nodded. Seikyou smiled warmly. Then, she took a look at Piku.

"And you, Shizuka?" Everyone turned to face her. She tapped her finger on the chair. After a while, she finally nodded. Seikyou clapped her hands delightfully and opened the door. "Now, let us go and have some fun with the new girl shall we?" The girls chuckled deviously. Everyone walked out the door.

But when Piku exited, she leaned in toward Seikyou and said, "I must leave now. I have important business." she said in her altered voice. Seikyou's face fell.

"But you'll miss having fun with the new girl! Oh, she is wonderful! She's sweet nice and kind... That's why I hate her." Piku shook her head.

"Sorry. It's extremely important." she said urgently. Seikyou hesitated, but finally let her go. Piku ran and towards the window near the elevators. She opened them and crawled outside. She stayed on the ledge of the building and made her way to the room where the three were supposed to meet the new girl.

The room's window was open so Piku had to be careful when crawling by. She bent down and peeked inside the room. She saw the three introducing themselves and greeting her with hugs. The new girl, which happened to be Niki, smiled awkwardly at them. Piku rolled her eyes. _"__That wasn__'__t surprising.__"_

She couldn't hear them, which was a disappointment to her, but she could make out a few words because of the tint opening of the window. She heard Midnight tell Niki that she found her wonderful and cute. Fang rolled his eyes and sat down away from them. The two girls complemented her and they started to talk all sweet.

Soon, Niki had become close friends with them. That's what Piku worried about. Seeing enough, she crawled all the way back from where she cam from and jumped into the hallway. She took the elevator down and headed home. _"__Crap. This is getting much more harder than I thought.__"_

* * *

Luka's P.O.V.

It has been days since I left my home. I wanted to go outside, but I was too scared. _"__What if __'__that__'__ happened again? What would I do?__"_It has also been days since I've had this high fever. No one knew of this except for Lilie and Guma. But I didn't want them to worry that much about me. They're my friends after all. But there was a secret I have kept from them. I terrible one. And I do not want to tell anyone at all. Not even my precious friends...

* * *

Gaku's P.O.V.

I annalized my body and the robot boy, Len's body over and over. Still the exact same results. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't read all of the information on the flash drive, but I had gotten through the first part. Something about winning and taking it all. That meant no good when it came to the "V". I glanced at the boy inside the tube. Looking back at the monitor of his body, I realized that he was extremely scared. If he gets more scared, the possibility of shutting down and a slight memory loss might occur.

I walked over to the tube and let him out. He started to run around the room shouting something like, "Help! Help! I've been kidnapped by two crazy people!" I sighed and grabbed him by his collar. Dragging him back to the computers, I pointed at the monitor of his body. "This is what's inside of you, correct?" I asked. He nodded. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sat down. "Why are you guys robots what's the point?" I asked. He smiled.

"The purpose of us wasn't to brainwash humans with our singing. Master created us so we can cause people happiness." I stared at him for a moment. Then, I squeezed his nose. He yelped and backed away from me.

"Who's this 'Master' of yours?" I asked. He laughed at me. I was about to pinch his nose again, but he jumped away.

"Master is the person who made us all. He watches over us like we are his child. Which we kind of are." he said. I tugged at the ripped cushion of the chair seat. _"__Creator huh? That guy must be a friggin' genius. If I can get speak with him... Maybe it__'__ll clear up everything. Hopefully.__"_I stood up and patted Len's head.

"Thanks kid. I would let you go now but there are still many confusions and questions unanswered." He pouted and nodded. I led him to a separate room and told him to stay there. His chances of escape were impossible anyway. The window was too small and the door will be locked.

"Wait." he asked. I stopped and turned to him.

"What is it? If you're hungry or anything, don't worry. I got that covered." I said. He shook his head.

"I just want to know where I am." he said. I thought about how I should respond. Remembering that he was a robot, he probably had the ability to communicate with the others. So, I shook my head.

"Smart plan, but I'm not dumb." I walked out of the room and locked the door. Walking back to the previous room, I pulled the flash drive out of my pocket. I sat down on the chair and inserted it into the computer. The plans, everything, was on this.

I clicked on the file I left off and read it. It didn't provide much information because it was just the profiles of the members. But this could be useful. Some woman and four kids; That creepy lady we almost got caught by; and a man that I had no idea was in "V".

The information I was looking for was about the changes in the victims' bodies. What does it do? Why is it affecting us in a bad way? Those are just the first few questions that I had in mind. I needed the answers before something extremely bad happens to any of the victims.

I read almost half of the entire thing when I heard a crashing sound.

I looked at the security monitors and saw a hooded figure in the bathroom. They had gotten in by the window, stupidly breaking it, causing a lot of noise. I got up from my seat and ran. But when I burst open the door, the person was gone. I looked around, even behind the door, but there was no one.

Frantically, I searched every room in the building. Nothing. _"__How could they break into this secret building anyway? It was blocked by security systems and... Unless they found out a way to turn it off.__"_I ran to check Len's room. He was lying on the bed, his legs hanging over the side and swaying back and forth. I sighed. _"__So it wasn__'__t a Vocaloid.__"_Looking around one last time, then I retreated back to the computers.

Frozen in place, I stared at the computer. Where the flash drive was supposed to be, was gone. _"__They must have stolen it!__"_They purposely made that sound, then jumped out the window. While I was distracted, one of the other ones cam here and took the flash drive out. I fell to my knees and cried. _"__Why didn__'__t I notice their plan sooner?__"_Maybe it was because all my attention was on catching the intruder. Managing to stand up, I placed myself on the chair and sagged back in the seat. _"__They have the flash drive again. And I didn__'__t even get to the most important part. This is bad. Really bad.__"_

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter! I****'****ve worked hard on it and I hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon. But please, review this chapter! **


	18. CANCELLATION

**I AM SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS STORY IS NO LONGER CONTINUING.**

**IN OTHER WORDS, THIS STORY IS CANCELED. **

**I'M REALLY SAD TO SAY THIS BUT IT'S TRUE.**

**I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY BUT IT'S JUST ONE OF THOSE "LOST IDEAS" THINGS. **

**AGAIN, I'M SO SO SORRY THAT THE STORY IS CANCELED.**

**BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I PROMISE I WILL MAKE BETTER VOCALOID FANFICS LATER ON IN THE FUTURE. **

**I PROMISE.**

**BUT FOR NOW, I GUESS YOU CAN READ MY OTHER VOALOID FANFIC "THE WOLF THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD".**

**I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS WERE PROBABLY QUITE EXCITED TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE AN EMAIL SAYING THAT A NEW CHAPTER IS IT, BUT AGAIN, SORRY.**

**I HOPE THIS DOESN'T AFFECT ALL THE READERS I HAVE.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**-GRUESOME DEATHS**


End file.
